Realities
by T'nor
Summary: Q is up to his old tricks again. This time though, it involves more than just Next Generation characters. Finally, an end to the story... goodbye old friends. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Don't be ridiculous, you have no clue what reality is. You've never had to work for anything or wish for what you don't have. All you've ever had to do was snap your fingers to get what you want."

"Au contraire, mon amie I live in reality, every moment of every day. Actually, if you must know I invented "reality." The Q Continuum have embodied itself in every reality imaginable."

The omnipotent male entity pulled himself up to his full height and looked down at the dark-skinned woman standing aside him.

The two were perched on a dissolute mountaintop on an un-inhabitable planet arguing with each other. Toxic multihued winds whipped about them as they discussed the question of reality. Q was part of the Q Continuum – a race of extra-dimensional entities with unlimited powers.

Guinan, harrumphed, "Reality is living in the here and now. Dealing with all the ups and downs, joys and sorrows that life deals out without 'outside intervention'! It absolutely isn't what you think of as reality. You on the other hand snap your fingers and move people and mountains hither and thither across this universe. That isn't even close to any kind of reality I'm aware of."

"Good Lady, methinks you have been consorting with the enemy too long and their feeble weaknesses have rubbed off on you," Q responded in his most patronizing tone. These human companions of yours would love to be able to deal with reality by being able to change their situations in a whim. They are always bemoaning their luck or lack thereof. Given the chance anyone of your favorite humans would choose an alternate reality to what they have presently at any time of their miserable lives."

The strong willed woman stood alongside her male counter part and placed her hands on her ample hips and widened her stance, "That's just the point you stubborn mule. You make everything you do into your own Q reality. Rather than dealing with a situation, you change the outcome to suit yourself. That's what you do." She gazed evenly at Q.

"Pardon e moi, my little 'see good in everyone' dumpling. We don't involve ourselves in every situation – only the important ones like, creation, life, death and whatever matters in-between."

"That's exactly my point. How do you know that without your "so-called" help things wouldn't work out better?"

Q dropped his eyelids, emitted a sigh and answered in a quiet child-like voice, "Mon amie, its just that I have so darned much fun. Besides my interventions as you call them add flavor and excitement to the entities I choose to help. Their lives would be so boring without me. Take those pesky humans you love to hang around for instance, especially Jean-Luc and his little band of misfits. I have given them the most exciting times of their drab miserable lives. I've given them the opportunity to stand trials for the sins of humanity, I've helped them experience life in the times of their Robin Hood, and I've even given Jean-Luc the opportunity to change his miserable past. Each of these adventures has brought excitement to their lives."

Guinan harrumphed again, "Humans are more than adept at dealing with what life throws at them. They build on everything they learn. They know that reality affects more than what is right in front of themselves. I have found that the human race, probably more than any other species adapts to whatever reality is at the moment."

Q thought for a moment and then with a glint in his eyes, and a grin brightening his face he crossed his arms in front of him and slyly proposed, "Care to conduct a little experiment on that princess?"

Guinan skeptically asked, "What kind of experiment did you have in mind you self-important fool?"

"Well let's see, humans you say are so adaptable to changes in reality eh?"

"Mmm yes, I believe they are."

"Ok then my petite fleur… let's take three famous, brave humans and turn their lives upside down and see what shakes out!"

"Mmm… and…" Guinan prodded.

"And we'll see how fast they begin whining for their mommies to take them home."

"Not in your wildest dreams Q. Besides exactly which humans did you have in your demented mind?"

"Well for one Jean-Luc has always been a favorite playmate of mine."

Guinan simply narrowed her eyes, squared her shoulders, crossed her arms and countered… "Ok, who else?"

"Well how about a couple of other Starfleet captains? Starfleet always thinks that their captains are so superior and special. Wait, I've got a wondrously delicious idea. There was another captain I once had a little fun with. Actually his whole entourage made great playmates when I was a child. "

"When you were a child? The human race wasn't even around, you know that."

"Well I wasn't exactly a child… just a little inexperienced let's say. Captain James T. Kirk will be a wonderful subject in my experiment."

"Kirk!" You encountered James Kirk? Hmm… I'll bet you didn't have your way with him. He wouldn't have stood for your foolishness. Did he stop you dead in your tracks?"

Q began pacing back and forth. I may have become, shall we say a little foolhardy in my dealings with Captain Kirk. I was prevented from taking my game very far by my parental units… they thought I was being somewhat cruel to the humans."

"Hmm… if they thought you were cruel, you must have treated Kirk terribly. I'm surprised Kirk even let you get near him."

"Yes, well let's go on, Jean-Luc, Kirk and who else?" Q was so excited about his new venture, that he clapped his hands and turned a broad smile to his cohort. He was like a child who had a new toy.

Guinan thought for a few moments. "There was another Captain. The first Enterprise had a captain – Jonathan Archer. He was young, naive and full of wonder. He was around when humans began interstellar travel."

"Ok, that makes a neat little group of three. Sort of a ménage à trios, don't you think? How fun!" Q's eyes fairly shone with excitement. His mind went into overdrive scheming and planning what was going to be an exciting adventure. He was so sure of the outcome he turned and faced the dark female. "Want to make a wager on the outcome of our little experiment?"

Guinan once again narrowed her eyes in response, "What did you have in mind?"

Q thought for a second and then decided it would be an outcome best discussed later. "Let's just wait to make the wager. I promise you, my petite fleur, it will be something worthy of my reputation."

With a cascade of twinkling lights, Q faded into the dark and coldness of space. Guinan stood alone on the mountain top, her ethereal abilities allowing her to exist where no human could breath.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kirk knew he didn't have much time to make the critical modifications to the main deflector dish which were needed to save the ship. The Enterprise B was on a christening "run around the block" and Kirk, now retired, was one of three former Enterprise personnel joining the test run of this new ship. He had mere minutes to jury-rig the main deflector dish to simulate a torpedo blast which just might disrupt the gravimetric field in which they were currently caught.

As Kirk sprinted from the bridge to Deck 15, section 21-alpha in the engineering section he felt his heart kick into over-drive and the adrenalin that was coursing through his body was something he hadn't felt in years. He slammed into the room and ripped off one of the large wall panels. His fingers flew as he began to reroute cabling and circuitry.

Scotty's voice came over the intercom, "Bridge to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here."

"Captain, I don't know how much longer I can hold her together!"

Finally the modifications were complete and Kirk slammed the wall panel closed, "That's it. Go!"

At that moment, a final tendril of destruction suddenly leapt out from the energy ribbon and pummeled the ship causing a hull breach in the Engineering section.

In that horrible moment when Kirk knew for certain the end of his life was staring him in the face, what looked like a closed door materialized in front of him. Light seemed to be emanating from around the door frame and he reached out his arm and grasped the doorknob. Without any effort the door opened and the brightest light he had ever seen shone from within. He moved through the door and stood staring at a ghostly figure in front of him.

In his reality, Kirk knew he was suspended somehow in space, but here he was able to breath, able to move unimpeded by the coldness and sure death of his surroundings. "Who are you, where am I?" he questioned the figure.

"You are dead!"

"Dead?"

"Yes, dead."

"Are you God?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I may be all-knowing, all-powerful, omnipotent, but I am not what your unsophisticated mind would conceive as God."

"Then who or what are you?"

"I am Q."

"Q?"

"Yes, Q."

Kirk looked around him and realized how bizarre this situation was. Here he was standing in the vastness of space talking to what looked like a human being. "What the hell is going on?"

Q looked at Kirk and grinned, "Well my dear Capitan, you obviously don't remember me."

"Should I?" the Captain asked

"Well, the last time you and I met you were quite a bit younger, more full of spunk, better hair."

Kirk narrowed his eyes, and searched his memories for some clue as to who or what this entity was. "I don't seem to be able to place the face. You'll have to pardon me." His first impression of this stranger was to be wary of what just didn't seem right. He wasn't sure if he should trust the figure standing in front of him.

Q briefly transformed himself into the persona he had taken on back in Kirk's early first year on the Enterprise.

Kirk gasped, "Trelane?"

"At your service, my dear Captain. Now do you remember me?"

"Yes of course I do," Kirk squared his shoulders, "Didn't your mother and father decide you had been naughty and punished you?" He didn't know what to make of what had just happened. As he stood, somehow suspended in space, he thought back over the last several moments. He remembered racing to the engineering section and rushing to make some changes to the Enterprises' deflector shield. After that though, he wasn't sure what was happening.

Q transformed himself back into his more current human persona and continued, "Well my dear Captain, you have lived your life and are now presumed dead. I thought it was a perfect time to have a little fun, don't you agree?

"Trelane, Q or whatever you are called, I demand to know what the hell is going on!"

"Captain, if you keep quiet you will find out. You, my dear holier-than-thou human have just died, passed away, slipped the surly bonds, sprouted wings, relinquished life… understand now?"

"What I understand, is that I was on the ship, then there was an explosion. Are you telling me this is heaven?"

"No, my dear Captain, this isn't heaven. This is called a reprieve. That is you died, but I'm going to give you a few more days to live, maybe change some of your past…"

Kirk ran his hands through his hair and muttered, "This can't be reality."

"Au contraire mon Capitan. This reality shift is indeed real. I've made it real. I chose to snatch you from the throes of death to give you a chance to live in a different reality. One that is not of your choosing. One in which you do not have all the answers."

"If I am indeed dead, then this is a miracle." Kirk spoke softly.

"Your greatest scientific mind once said, 'There are two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle.' This my dear Captain is your miracle. Enjoy it!"

Suddenly the façade of the door once more appeared while the human figure faded. Kirk once more stretched out his arm and gingerly turned the doorknob. As the door opened, the bright light contained within dimmed. Kirk looked around and he realized he was no longer suspended in the coldness of deep space but was in a shuttlecraft. He squeezed his eyes shut momentarily trying to gain some sense of composure and reality.

Kirk surveyed the small ship. "Old shuttlecraft, even older controls. What the hell is this?"

Suddenly a head popped through the bulkhead with a slight hissing sound, "This is your new reality Captain Kirk. It's circa 2154. Have fun!'' Q disappeared without further conversation.

"2154? I wasn't even born until 2233. What the hell…" Kirk replied to empty space.

The Captain quickly scanned the ancient controls and checked the heading indicated on the panel. Once his location, life support and communications arrays were deciphered, he breathed a sigh of relief, "Whew, I don't know what is going on, but I do know something or somebody saved my butt once again."

Kirk took stock of his present reality. He had fuel, he had navigation control and he noticed a sack with old-fashioned ration supplies. Feeling the pangs of hunger tie his stomach in knots, he took the bag and rummaged through it hoping to find something good to eat. He was somewhat disappointed in the sliced beef and vegetables. He wasn't much for this type of food, but he realized that beggars couldn't be choosey. There was an apple along with some fruit juice and he decided that in some ways, it was actually a feast. After all just a few moments ago he was on the threshold of death.

It wasn't 5 minutes later when he had finished the food and he actually wished there were more.

Kirk leaned back in the navigators seat and thought about all that had happened since this morning. He knew instinctively that the accident on the Enterprise B was the moment of his death. He couldn't explain how he knew it… but he did know it. He also couldn't explain how he managed to escape death one more time. "If I were Irish, I would say it was the luck of the Irish…" he muttered. He knew simply that one day, this struggle between life and death wouldn't be resolved to his advantage. One day his time would be up and there would be no escaping his ultimate end.

What he wanted to know is how Trelane or Q as he was now known was involved in this whole fiasco.

This question hadn't been in his mind more than a few seconds when movement outside the forward window caught his eye. He could see he was being drawn into a vortex.

"Computer, change course." "Damn I forgot there is no voice command." He turned his attention to the controls and tried desperately to change the small craft's course. Try as he might, he could not alter his position. The controls on the tiny vessel would not yield to his demands no matter what he tried.

The vortex was closing in on the shuttlecraft and Kirk wondered if finally this time, it was his time to say goodbye.

Sweat beaded up on Kirk's brow as he kept one eye on the vortex and one eye on the shuttle's controls. The craft was rocking violently and it felt like it was about to break apart.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

T'Pol crossed her arms in front of her and defiantly lifted her chin while standing eye to eye with Captain Archer. "I believe it is ill advised to leave Enterprise at this critical time Captain."

Jonathan Archer was getting ready to board the shuttlecraft. Truth be told, he just needed to get away for a couple of hours. The Enterprise was escorting a small contingent of future Federation representatives to Earth. They were from the planets of Andor and Tellar and were to be part of the initial group of delegates who were laying down the groundwork for the upcoming conferences. These discussions would hopefully lead to the formation of the Federation of Planets.

So far the trip had been a study in frustration. Archer felt that for the last several days all he had been doing was putting out fires between the two groups. They argued all the time. They argued about the temperature aboard the ship, the food in the replicators and even the scent each other possessed.

Jonathan needed some time in total silence to collect his thoughts and prepare for the upcoming conference. His nerves were shot and he figured a couple of hours by himself in the shuttle, away from everything would help to calm him down.

"T'Pol I know you feel like I shouldn't leave, but I need some quiet time. I need some space. Can you understand that?"

T'Pol the female Vulcan Sub-Commander who was both the Science & First Officer of the Enterprise NX-01, pursed her lips and took a deep breath. "I will respect your wishes Captain." Although she knew that escorting this group to the conference was important, she also knew that Archer was even more stubborn than she and that continuing to argue the point with him would be fruitless.

Archer grabbed the packed lunch from his bed and nodded to T'Pol as he strode out his door. "Take care of my cargo, Commander, " he uttered as he disappeared around the corner.

Archer entered the shuttle bay and proceeded to the nearest shuttle pod. After boarding and settling himself he addressed engineering. "Shuttle pod 2 to engineering, open docking bay for release."

"Trip here Captain. Docking bay doors opening. Stay close and keep in touch."

Archer deftly maneuvered the craft once it was released. The controls felt familiar beneath his fingers, and after laying in a parallel course to the Enterprise, he took a deep sigh and leaned back in his seat preparing for some peace and quiet.

Jonathan closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths and began to relax his body. He opened his eyes and what he saw made him gasp and grab for the controls. The Enterprise was gone and directly in front of him was a male figure standing in what appeared to be a doorway.

Archer gritted his teeth and frantically began altering the course of the pod in an effort to avoid hitting the apparition. With the change in direction, the position of the figure changed also so that he was once again directly in front of the Captain and he was on a direct collision course. Again and again Archer made the necessary modifications in the crafts' trajectory but each and every time the strange figure would present itself suspended in space directly in front of the shuttle pod.

Finally, Archer shutdown the engines and hung in space contemplating the image and trying to formulate a plan.

As Archer stared at the doorway with the figure of the male standing in the threshold, the image began to move closer and closer to the small ship until it appeared mere feet from the hull.

"What the hell?" Archer muttered trying to make some sense of what he was looking at.

As he sat staring, the figure simply walked through the hull of the ship and stood alongside Archer. Mouth agape, Jonathan once again muttered, "What the hell?"

"The hell it isn't". It's your new reality. What do you think?"

"I think I must be dreaming or dead. I can't explain what is happening?" Archer hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well my dear Captain, I can explain. In fact I think it's quite fun. I'm sure once you get into it, you will find it as much fun."

Without warning, Archer found himself sitting in another shuttle pod, but this time the controls were sleek, the pod itself was large and there were computer readouts that Archer couldn't explain. "Where the hell am I?" he asked the empty space of his surroundings while at the same time looking around and still trying to determine what was happening.

"We are still within Federation space.''

"Who's that talking?" Archer asked while looking around the pod and trying desperately to get his bearings?

"You posed a question and I answered you."

"Who are you?"

"The computer."

"Computers talk now?"

"Computers have been answering voice queries for one hundred and thirty six years.''

"One hundred and thirty six years?" Archer's voice was a mere hush. "What year is it now?" he asked fearing what the answer might be?

"Today's Earth date is 2370." The computer succinctly responded.

"2370? That's 216 years from this morning. What's going on? How did I get here?"

"You have occupied this shuttlecraft for approximately 6.25 minutes."

"Where did I come from?" Archer asked, hoping for some kind of explanation.

The computer hesitated, and finally answered, "Planet of origin not known".

"Earth, I'm from Earth. I was born in 2115. Archer. Jonathan Archer."

"Jonathan Archer lived during the early years of the 23rd. century. He died…"

"Stop. Computer stop! I don't want to know. I don't understand how I got here or why."

Archer heard the alarms at the same time the lights in the shuttle flickered on and off indicating a red alert was established.

"Now what the hell's happening?"

"We are approaching a space vortex approximately 50 meters off the starboard bow. Immediate action should be taken to avoid this anomaly."

"Computer, change course to avoid the vortex immediately." Archer grabbed the seat handles as his small craft began to shake."

"Unable to comply," came the unemotional reply.

"Change course now." Archer yelled at the same time as he was trying to use the strange new computer controls.

"Unable to comply," the computer repeated.

The small craft was shaking wildly and Archer was afraid it would break apart. "Computer, get us out of here!"

"Unable to comply. We are 32 meters from entering the vortex."

Archer was trying everything he could think of to change the course and sure destruction of the shuttlecraft. Unfortunately everything he tried that logically should have saved him was simply not working.

Archer made a silent prayer and simply watched as the vortex opened wide and swallowed the craft.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jean-Luc entered his quarters and requested, "Computer, dim lights." The quiet signal from the computer voice-activated program was proceeded by the lights darkening.

It had been a long, uneventful day with hours spent in Stellar Cartography. The Enterprise E had stumbled upon a small cluster of asteroids which had never been charted before. It was going to take several days to complete the job and Picard for all intents and purposes had nothing to do. Of course there was always lots of administrative duties, but Picard was growing restless.

Jean-Luc decided he would try to get some of his 'administrative' work out of the way. After taking a long aqua shower, instead of his usual sonic version, he changed into a comfortable set of workout pants and t-shirt, ordered a chicken salad sandwich on wheat, some Earl Gray Tea and sat down resolved to get something accomplished.

Try as he might though, Jean-Luc could not totally concentrate on the work at hand. Getting more and more frustrated he finally leaned back, closed his eyes trying to will his body to relax. He flexed his fingers, then massaged his neck and finally simply leaned all the way back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Bored, mon Capitan?"

Jean-Luc's eyes snapped open at the same time as his blood pressure began to rise. "Q!"

"At your service mon Capitan." Q removed an imaginary hat, swept it in a large arc in front of himself and bent low at the waist.

Picard busied himself with his paperwork hoping that Q's visit would end quickly and without any of the usual adventures, Picard detested.

"You appear bored, mon Capitan," Q announced.

Picard frowned and answered quickly, "I'm definitely not bored Q. Why are you here?"

"You look like you need some excitement in your life."

"I definitely do not need any excitement in my life, why are you here?" he asked one more time while he rose and stepped forward towards Q.

"You look like you could use time away from all this." Q stretched out both arms and pivoted ever so slowly in a complete 360 degree circle.

"I definitely do not need time away, why are you here?"

"You look all white and pasty mon Capitan, and I'm here to brighten up your day." Q stood, legs akimbo and his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"That's my normal color Q, and my day is just fine. Why are you here Q?" Picard took a step closer to the alien and fixed his glare directly on Q's face. "Why are you here?" His final question was voiced in a clipped staccato manner.

Q stood straight, shoulders squared, and chin tilted ever so haughtily. "Have fun Jean-Luc!" He snapped his fingers and Picard was no longer in his quarters, but instead in a small shuttlecraft.

He looked around frantically calling out, "Q. Where are you. What the hell is going on? Come back here. Send me back to the Enterprise!"

A head popped through the shuttles' hull and Q's grin was wide and innocent. "Au revoir Jean-Luc. You're about to experience a new reality. Try and spend some time on a planet with a sun won't you. You're definitely not looking good!" He gave Jean-Luc one last wink and backed out of the hull.

Jean-Luc closed his eyes and heaved a big sigh. "Damn you Q. Damn you!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Picard was disgusted with this latest predicament that Q was engineering for him. He looked around the shuttlecraft and realized it was not from his Enterprise. In fact it appeared to have an old style interface. Once he located the communication controls, he called for help. "This is Jean-Luc Picard, Captain of the Enterprise 1701E in need of aid. Can anyone read me?"

Before anyone answered, Jean-Luc looked out to space and what he saw sent chills up his spine. Not more than a few hundred meters in front of him was a swirling vortex.

"Computer, change direction to avoid vortex."

"Unable to comply," came the voice of the computer.

"What the hell?" Picard looked closer at the computer controls realizing this craft was not from anytime around his own. "Computer what year is this?"

As Picard heard the answer he sat heavily down in the seat, suddenly aware of the violent rocking of the shuttlecraft. "It is 2293." It had been 2370 when he had sat in his quarters frustrated with the unexciting job of charting the newly discovered asteroid field. Seventy six years had been wiped away by Q.

The ship rocked violently and Picard worried that this older version of shuttlecraft could not withstand what was about to happen.

The vortex was almost upon him, when Picard began shouting for Q. "Q, dammit come back. Get me the hell out of here. Q! Now!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Archer peered through the hull windows and noticed two other ships just off his forward bow. The shuttlecrafts were caught in the same throes of the vortex. One shuttlecraft he saw was from his own Enterprise. He could clearly see the markings along the side of the shuttle and he knew it was definitely the shuttle he had been in before somehow being whisked into this one.

Both of the faces looking back at him were that of older men, and they had the same stricken looks on their faces that Archer instinctively knew was on his own face. Time seemed to stand still as the three men looked from one to the other.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kirk had trouble staying in his seat because the ship was rocking so violently. He happened to look up through the forward window when he noticed two other crafts caught in the vortex. As he stared through space, he watched the other men watching him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Picard worked feverishly with the older computer controls desperately trying to change the course of this craft. He was sure Q had something to do with the Vortex but what the alien had in mind was something he couldn't begin to fathom.

Over and over Picard tried to avoid being drawn into the swirling mass, but he could do nothing.

Astonished he stared at the vessels and was able to discern that one of them was from his Enterprise. The other vessel was an even older version of shuttle than he was presently in. That did it! He knew for sure Q had had a hand in this. But what for? What was the game?

Picard knew that none of the shuttles would break apart, and no one would die today. Q would have masterminded all this for a reason, but what that reason was, he didn't know and couldn't even begin to fathom.

He saw the other two men in the shuttles looking back at him. They looked confused, scared and all he could do was take a deep breath and whisper, "What the hell?"

Just beyond the chaos Q and Guinan stood suspended in space watching unseen by the three captains.

"Get on with it, get on with it you fool!" Guinan implored.

"Not so fast my lady, all in good time."

The two simply existed in the alien atmosphere while Q, with hands on hips simply smiled.

"Alright time to go home kiddies." The two watched as the three shuttle crafts disappeared into their own personal realities.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The maelstrom moved to completely engulf all three shuttles. The men inside the captured crafts were each trying their best to escape the disturbance, but each was useless in their attempts.

The chaos grew larger and larger occupying more space than was even needed to surround the ships. It was becoming the reality of the entire region. The ships were tossed like leaves caught in a whirlwind. The inside of the disturbance began changing colors in a dizzying array.

Archer sat transfixed watching the spectacular effects, which were happening all around him. "If this wasn't so horrible, it would be spectacular," he though wryly.

Kirk sat back and just shook his head from side to side. "What the hell is this?" he asked no one in particular. In all of his years in Starfleet and all the various adventures he and his crew had experienced, he was absolutely sure he had never seen something like this. The chance of three shuttlecrafts from 3 ships caught in the same anomaly was unbelievable. "Something or someone has got to be behind all of this. One way or another, I'll find whoever did this."

Pandemonium in space sent the shuttles through a ride like that when traveling through white water rafting. The captains had given their most valiant attempts at trying to change the course of their vehicles and one by one they simply gave in to the turmoil that completely had consumed their worlds.

The ride was fierce and the men could see the other ships while being tossed about with the threat of death and the cold of space around them.

As suddenly as it had begun, the anomaly dissipated. The ships came through the storm unscathed and each in a region of space unfamiliar to it's Captain.

The stillness of space settled around the three shuttles, each totally alone in it's new reality.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When calmness claimed Kirk again, he carefully scanned the control board. He drew upon his knowledge of early computer systems and began computing the communication coding. The first thing he had to do was to figure out where he was. Luckily he still remembered how to manually tie in star charts and navigation readings and was able to ascertain an approximate location. "Thank goodness I'm in Federation space. Now all I need is to find a ship." Once again Kirk went to work on the computer controls. The tiny screen embedded in the control board sprang to life and the Universal request for aid automatically contacted the nearest ship. The Starfleet emblem of the early 23rd century gave way to the head of a young Oriental girl looking downward.

"Hoshi here Captain." The young communications officer aboard the Enterprise NX-01, heard the communication signal and responded without looking up from her current linguistic project.

"This is James T. Kirk. It seems that I am presently aboard a shuttlecraft in a region of space in your vicinity and need some assistance."

Hearing a voice different from her Captain's, Hoshi's head snapped up as she regarded the monitor.

The two eyed each other for several seconds before Hoshi turned to find the rest of the bridge crew similarly stunned. Finally, T'Pol stood, drew herself up to her full height, put on her best unemotional façade and asked, "Where is Captain Archer?"

"I don't know who Captain Archer is, I was in the middle of umm.. something I was doing, when I was contacted by some kind of a being and he popped me in here. I really don't know where I am, or what I am doing here. I would however, like to make it to your ship. What ship are you?"

"This is the Enterprise."

Kirk narrowed his eyes and slightly nodded his head in doubt, "Oh right…the Enterprise eh?"

T'Pol sat ceremoniously down. She immediately did not like this being. "Yes, Mr. Kirk, the Enterprise. You are presently occupying one of our shuttles."

Kirk continued to meet her steady gaze and straightened his shoulders. "This should be interesting. Please give me your co-ordinates so that I may return your shuttle."

T'Pol looked around to the rest of the crew on the bridge and let her gaze come to rest on Malcolm Reed the Armory Officer. When their eyes met, she gave an almost imperceptible nod. Reed transmitted the necessary data to the computer aboard the shuttlecraft.

Kirk noticed the change in the shuttle's course and nodded to the Vulcan on his monitor. He noticed, only slightly amused, that she held the same cool, unemotional countenance that he became so used to when he and Spock were aboard his Enterprise.

Within a few seconds, their communication link was broken. Kirk sat back trying to make some sense of the events which had occurred since he first boarded the Enterprise B this morning. Now he was about to board another craft, also named Enterprise. He grinned absently, only slightly amused that he seemed to be destined on any ship named, 'Enterprise'. "Even when I was about to die, I ended up on the Enterprise… hmmm… maybe heaven is a ship named Enterprise."

Now that he knew where he was going, Kirk decided he needed to learn about the time he now occupied and try to figure out how to return to his own reality.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Archer realized he had been holding his breath. When the pod stopped shaking he knew that he was finally out of the anomaly and he seriously needed to find out some information.

"Computer, what ship does this shuttle pod belong to?"

"Shuttle pod Three is part of the standard shuttlecraft component of the Starship Enterprise."

"The Enterprise?" Archer shook his head back and forth, completely at a loss of how to explain what had happened. "My ship did not have any shuttlecrafts like this."

"This shuttlecraft belongs to the Enterprise 1701 D."

"D? My god how is this possible?"

"Please state your question in normal query parameters."

"Computer, how far away is the Enterprise?"

"Enterprise is approximately 13 hours from our present location at warp 2."

"Computer, plot a course for the Enterprise."

"Course plotted and laid in."

"Ok, now let's go."

The stars around the pod began streaking by as the pod began its journey back to the Enterprise.

"Computer, I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat on this shuttlecraft?" Archer muttered.

"Replicators are located in the aft cabin," came the female sounding computer-generated voice.

He ordered his favorite snack. "Computer, please give me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a big glass of cold chocolate milk."

Within seconds his order appeared in the depository and he took the food and sat back down in the forward seat and polished off his meal in a couple of minutes. Afterwards he decided to contact the Enterprise.

"Computer, establish communications with the Enterprise D." Immediately the small forward screen went from displaying the Starfleet insignia to the most shocking sight Archer was sure he had ever seen. The totally shocking image of a huge Klingon filled the screen, "Enterprise here."

"Klingons in Starfleet?" Archer whispered under his breath more amazed at this one fact more than anything else that had happened in the last 15 minutes or so.

"Excuse me?" the Klingon asked.

"Umm, well, my name is Jonathan Archer. I'm Captain of the Enterprise and …"

"Excuse me?" the Klingon asked one more time.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I am from the year 2154. I was in my shuttle pod and suddenly some alien being brought me here. I have no idea what is going on." I am on my way to you and should arrive in approximately 12 hours. Is your Captain there?"

The Klingon looked steadily at Archer without blinking and after several seconds, closed his eyes and announced, "I will contact the Captain for you. Worf out."

After the screen reverted back to the Starfleet insignia, Archer closed his eyes, shook his head and sighed. "Klingons in Starfleet? Is this reality?"


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The ship finally stopped it's shaking and Picard heaved a sigh of relief. He wondered what adventure Q had designed for him and what it was all for. It occurred to him that there were two other players in this game, since he saw the other two shuttle pods caught in the same anomaly.

Once calm settled around him, Picard knew the first order of procedure would be to contact the closest ship so that he could rendezvous with them.

He settled down at the computer controls. "Computer, which Starship is this shuttlepod from?"

"This shuttlepod is from the Starship Enterprise. It is currently on its initial cruise from dry-dock,"

Picard hesitated, "Repeat computer."

"You are presently aboard Shuttlecraft 1A from the starship Enterprise."

"How far away from our present location is the Enterprise?"

A mechanical, somewhat tinny voice responded. "The Starship Enterprise is 1.2 lighyears away."

Picard sat back overcome with surprise. He knew this shuttle was not from his Enterprise. Then which Enterprise could it have been from?"

"Computer, from which Enterprise is this shuttle?"

"Shuttlecraft 1A is from the starship Enterprise B. It is currently on it's maiden voyage."

"Enterprise B? Computer, what is the present earth year?"

"The present earth year is 2293."

Almost unable to talk, Picard hoarsely whispered, "Computer, lay in course to the Enterprise B." He sat back… "What has Q done? Why did he send me back in time. What does he have planned?"

Over the time it took to traverse the space between the shuttle pod and the ship, Picard studied the computer. He needed as much information as possible in order to sound convincing to the captain and crew of the Enterprise B.

Q had sent him back 77 years. Picard could only wonder what this game was all about. He decided to try the communication controls. "Shuttle pod to Starship Enterprise. Shuttle pod to Starship Enterprise. Acknowledge."

The young oriental girl pulled herself together. The Enterprise had just been partially destroyed by the energy ribbon and the loss of the visiting Captain James T. Kirk weighed heavily on the bridge crew. The refugees from the Lakul were aboard the ship. All in all this trip which was to have been short was proving to be a situation no one had envisioned.

This cruise from space dock had been planned as just a little run around the block. It had in fact turned into a bittersweet adventure. They had been able to save 47 people aboard the Lakul when it had been caught in the energy ribbon. Unfortunately they had lost Captain Kirk when a tendril emanating from the ribbon snapped against the Starship and destroyed several of it's decks.

Demora Sulu, turned to Captain Harriman. "Captain we are being hailed by someone aboard one of our shuttles."

Harriman turned to his bridge crew which now included Engineer Scott and Commander Chekov. They had accompanied Kirk aboard the Enterprise B, but obviously hadn't been prepared for the circumstances that befell the maiden voyage.

"Did we launch a shuttle pod?"

"A chorus of no's answered him."

Harriman turned to Scotty.

Scotty's fingers worked the engineering controls. He shook his head. "Aye one of the pods is gone, but the computer records do not indicate that we launched it. Somehow it has simply disappeared."

Harriman swiveled in his chair to face the forward screen. The bridge had been damaged during the onslaught from the energy ribbon. Sparks from the computer equipment still filled the bridge with an acrid smell because the environmental controls were not functioning completely yet. His mind was spinning and he wondered what else could go wrong on this voyage?

"Ensign Sulu, on screen"

The forward screen changed to show the inside of the shuttle and an older, casually dressed man.

"This is the Starship Enterprise, identify yourself."

"I am Jean-Luc Picard of the …" he stopped, deciding it wasn't the perfect time to give his full title.

"Well Jean-Luc Picard, I'm interested to know exactly how you were able to board one of our shuttles and launch it without us knowing it had left the ship?"

Jean-Luc stared steadily at the Captain not knowing how to explain the truth about his present predicament. "Permission to come aboard Captain?" Jean-Luc asked without his gaze wavering from Harriman's face.

Harriman nodded. He turned to Scotty and Chekov, "Would you two care to join me in the docking bay?" He figured that it might be a good idea to have the two seasoned Starfleet employees take part in whatever strange happenings were taking place. They were part of Kirk's team and who better to turn to than someone trained under the infamous Captain.

Chekov and Scotty exchanged glances, "Of course Captain," they answered in unison.

The trio made their way to the docking bay just as Picard was emerging from the shuttle pod. Picard extended his hand, "Captain Harriman."

The Captain reciprocated, "Mr. Picard."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Archer caught his first sight of the Starship Enterprise D when it was a small far-off image in space. He watched it get bigger and bigger until finally he was hailed, "Enterprise to shuttle pod."

"Archer here."

"Captain Archer, prepare to board the Enterprise. We will bring you in."

Archer felt the tractor beam latch onto the craft and felt himself being pulled towards the docking area of the huge ship.

As he gently touched down in the docking bay, he opened the hatch and came face to face with Lt. Worf – the security officer. Flanking the Klingon were 4 security officers. He knew they were security because their weapons were trained on him.

The tall bearded first officer strode towards him and asked, "What's your business with our shuttle? Where is Captain Picard?"

Archer knew he had to explain clearly and quickly what had taken place in the last several hours. How he was going to get these people to believe him? He wasn't sure, but he had to give it a try.

"You're not going to believe me, but I was in my own ships' shuttle when this alien stood suspended in space right in front of me. Every time I tried to maneuver away he once again stood in front of the shuttle. Then, he simply walked right through the hull and stood beside me inside the shuttle. He was tall and stood with his arms crossed in front of him and seemed to get a lot of joy out of seeing me completely unnerved." He told his story explicitly as he could.

Riker had asked Deanna and Data to accompany him to the docking bay and now in unison, they exclaimed, "Q!"

Archer looked from one to the other, "Q?"

Data addressed Archer, "Q, is from the Q Continuum. A race of beings with unlimited powers. This one member of that race likes to amuse himself creating havoc. He has obviously initiated some adventure involving yourself and Captain Picard."

Riker turned to Deanna. As they exchanged glances, Deanna nodded slightly to let Riker know Archer was telling the truth.

"I'm, Commander William Riker, first officer of the Enterprise. What ship are you from Captain Archer? Your uniform isn't familiar to me."

Archer took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, "The Enterprise."

Riker's eyebrow rose and he repeated in a questioning tone, "The Enterprise?"

Once more he glanced over to Deanna and once more she nodded indicating the truth.

Riker looked Archer in the eye, "Which Enterprise?"

Archer answered in a steady voice, "Enterprise NX-01 in the year 2154."

The Enterprise officers merely stared at this man claiming to be more than 216 years old.

Archer took a deep breath, "I'd like to talk to your Captain, Commander."

Riker narrowed his eyes belying his skepticism. "Captain Picard is not aboard the Enterprise. It seems that Q has other plans. For some reason he has transported you 216 years in the future and taken Captain Picard elsewhere – most probably to your Enterprise."

"He told me this was my new reality. He didn't say why, only that I would have fun."

Deanna smiled, wryly. "That sounds like Q".

Riker finally extended his hand in a welcoming gesture. "Captain Archer, please follow me to the conference room. I'd like to record exactly what happened to you. May be we can figure out what motive Q had behind this switch and then how can we reverse it."

Once the docking bay was empty again, two luminescent figures took residence in the far corner of the room.

"I knew they would know you had a hand in this Q". Guinan had the most disgusting expression on her face.

"So what, that was never a secret mon cherie."

"They are going to know that you are interfering, that you are manipulating the situation."

"Like I said my dear, it was never a secret. You and I are conducting this experiment to determine whether these humans can adjust to a reality outside their comfort zone or not."

Guinan pouted and remembered, "Did we even determine what our wager was for this little experience?"

Q smiled, "no, did you have something in mind?"

"The loser has to do something nice for humanity…"

"Don't be ridiculous mon cherie, if you lose that is nothing special for you. No, no we have to come up with an absolutely delicious prize for the loser. Let me think about it for a while. Gotta run my dear… things to do and places to go and people to annoy."

In a sprinkling of glitter, Q vanished leaving behind the tinkling of laughter. Guinan merely shook her head and followed behind.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Picard stood ramrod straight keeping a steady gaze on the approaching trio of Starfleet officers. Within seconds, he recognized one of them. He had met Captain Scott some months before. Scott had been aboard the Jenolen when it was caught in a gravitational pull and crashed into the surface of a Dyson Sphere and resulting in damage. To save himself and another officer, Scotty had rigged a looping transporter buffer essentially keeping them intact for the 75 years it took for a ship to rescue them. That ship was the Enterprise D and Picard and Scotty became fast friends.

Now here was Scotty again. The accident wouldn't happen for 77 years, but Picard knew he shouldn't tamper with history, or in this case Scotty's future. Picard could only wonder at the circumstances which apparently brought the two men together again.

As Harriman approached, he was a study in frustration. His day had turned out completely different than he imagined. The energy ribbon had damaged his ship, a celebrated Starfleet officer had been lost and now a shuttlecraft had somehow been launched and a stranger stood before him.

"Mr. Picard, can you explain how you came to be aboard a shuttlecraft from the Enterprise?"

"Captain, I know this is going to be hard to believe, but I too am Captain of the Starship Enterprise."

Harriman gave Picard the longest, most incredulous look he could muster. Heaving a big sigh, he briefly closed his eyes and passed his hands through his hair.

"Mr. Picard… or Captain Picard, why don't we all go and sit down and talk about this."

Picard stared evenly at Harriman. He was faced with the daunting task of having to convince this obviously doubting man how he had come to be aboard this ship from more than seventy years in the future.

The group made their way to a conference room and sat momentarily silenced by the awesome wonder of the situation.

Harriman turned to face Picard squarely. "Is this some kind of a stunt Picard?" he finally asked.

Picard was just as frustrated with the situation as Harriman. "Captain Harriman, I can assure you this has occurred as no fault of mine."

Harriman gave a deep sigh, "Picard, why don't you tell me the whole story."

Picard began at the beginning, "You see Captain Harriman, before this incident happened, I was aboard the Enterprise."

Harriman glanced at Scotty and Chekov. Chekov closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. Scotty and Harriman exchanged glances."

"Aye, and what Enterprise would that be, Mr. Picard" Scotty inquired?

Jean-Luc turned to face Scotty. "Previous to being on the shuttlecraft, I was aboard the Enterprise D. It was the year 2369. I am the Captain of the Enterprise D. I have been taken from my ship by an alien known as Q. This alien takes delight in disrupting the day-to-day lives of humans amongst other spices. He has often used time travel to place his subjects in realities other than their own."

"You've been through this before?" Harriman gasped.

Picard sat back in his chair, confident he was gaining the trust of his rescuers.

"Yes, Q has devised several adventures in which I have been involved."

"Is there no way to control this Q?" Harriman asked in wonder.

Picard's eyes flickered ever so slightly and he took a deep breath before continuing. "The Q are omnipotent beings. Most of the members of the Q continuum are benevolent and hardly interact with other species. One of them, known only as Q however, is mischievous and has an almost perverse sense of enjoyment at creating havoc in the lives of the beings he touches."

Scotty nodded his head like he totally understood. "Aye, I was Chief Engineer aboard the Enterprise 1701. We too once encountered a being who behaved as childish as your Mr. Q. If my memory serves, he was known as Trelane. He made the mistake of butting heads with James T. Kirk."

Chekov's face saddened, "Captain Kirk was aboard this Enterprise not two hours ago. Unfortunately he was making some repairs to the main deflector dish when an energy ribbon destroyed several of our decks. He's gone now. Captain Kirk is gone." Chekov put both hands over his eyes.

Picard nodded. He definitely knew of Kirk. After all James T. Kirk was one of the most celebrated Starfleet officers. He also knew that Kirk had died aboard this ship. The death of such a celebrated Starfleet officer had been well documented. He couldn't believe he was actually aboard the Enterprise B, the ship on which Kirk was killed. He had seen replicas of this ship in the museum and even holo-recreations, but in his wildest thoughts Picard never imagined he would have the opportunity of setting foot on this, the actual Enterprise B.

He wondered if Q had had a hand in that situation too. "I'm not yet sure for what reason he placed me in your timeline, but I'm sure we will be hearing from him. He usually likes to manipulate the reality of whatever situation he thrusts one into."

Harriman sighed once again. "Alright Captain Picard, possibly you can help us. We have sustained damage on several decks. We have also rescued 47 survivors from another ship which encountered the energy ribbon. Unfortunately we don't have medical staff. We could use your help down in sick bay."

Picard, glad the interrogation was over replied with relief, "Of course Captain, anything I can do to help."

Harriman turned to Chekov, "Mr. Chekov, could you please take Captain Picard to sickbay?"

As the doors to sickbay opened, Picard glanced around at the dazed survivors. The men and women seemed displaced and many of them were sobbing. As his eyes grazed the throng, he suddenly gasped when he unexpectedly saw someone he knew very well. He made his way through the crowd until he was standing face to face with his friend.

"Guinan?"

The dark skinned woman looked up at him with an expression of surprise.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kirk scanned the valuable information on the era he had been thrown into. It was 139 years earlier than this morning when he boarded the Enterprise B and supposedly was touched by the hand of death.

Kirk closed his eyes and tried to remember anything he had ever read about this time period. He remembered that the first Enterprise – the NX-01 was the first starship to venture into space making contact with new worlds. Technology had come such a long way in the last 139 years he mused. He had seen holos of the first Enterprise and had read information about their first encounters with many of the aliens who were now part of the Federation. Even the Federation itself had only been in it's infancy at that point.

Kirk leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. The events of the day spun in his head and he wondered what his immediate future held in store.

He watched intently as the Enterprise became visible. Slowly but surely it grew larger and larger until finally he was close enough to observe this old style ship and its accouterments. It lacked the technical advancements of all the Enterprises Kirk had ever been aboard. The old style docking arm slowly extended from the ship giving him the excuse to grin at the robotics of the past.

The shuttle pod jolted slightly as the arm clamped securely onto the hull and Kirk felt himself being pulled into the belly of the ship. He peered through the windows gaining his first view of this ship he had only read about.

Once the pod settled to the floor of the bay, Kirk noticed the entourage striding towards him. The shuttle hatch opened and he scrambled out, taking a few deep breaths trying to steady his nerves for what he surmised would be a difficult few minutes trying to explain how he came to be in the pod.

"Oh this should be fun." Q whispered, as he materialized in space just outside of the shuttle bay.

As Guinan's image crystallized beside him, she crossed her arms in front of herself and set a grim smile. "This one will have the most problems adapting to his new reality."

"That's because he's full of himself. He's egotistical and self-important. This little adventure might be the best thing that could happen to him. It might take him down a peg or two."

Guinan looked up at Q. "Well from what I heard through the neighborhood gossip is that he put you in your place many years ago!"

"Yes, well I was in a different persona back then and a little more vulnerable. It wouldn't happen now my little dumpling."

Guinan lifted her foot and brought is squarely down on top of Q's foot. As Q screamed aloud, Guinan blew him a kiss and disappeared in a scintilla of tiny stars.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Riker, Data and Deanna led Archer into the conference room. After settling into the seat at the head of the table, Riker turned to lock eyes with Archer.

"Now Captain, if you could start at the beginning…"

Archer described in detail what had occurred from the moment he was whisked from his shuttle. When he finished, silence settled over the group. Finally after exchanging glances with Deanna, Riker spoke. "This sounds like Q alright. He's come up with some ridiculous game and picked you and us to play along. What we don't know yet is why."

Riker was more than sure of Archer's story and he felt himself physically relax. He had read a lot about the NX-01 and all of the adventures that they had encountered. What he didn't want was to divulge any information which could have the impact of changing history. Archer was young at this point and at the beginning of his Starfleet career.

"Captain Archer, I think it is important that you limit your use of the computer while you are in this timeline. We don't want to alter your future."

Archer smiled in complete understanding. "I'm not going to do anything to change the past or the future for that matter."

Riker stood and held out his hand, "It's an honor to meet you Captain Archer. I've read a lot about you and meeting you in person is wonderful." He turned to Deanna, "Counselor could you show Captain Archer to his quarters?"

Deanna smiled at Archer, "Captain, I would be pleased to show you around the ship."

Deanna took Archer on a tour and smiled each time Archer was impressed with a technological advancement, Deanna just grinned at his enthusiasm. When they arrived at the guest quarters Deanna bid Archer goodnight but before Deanna could leave, Jonathan smiled broadly at her, "Counselor, thank you for showing me around. You have quite a ship here."

"I'm glad you like it. Feel free to explore as much as you like."

As Deanna looked up into Jonathan's eyes she sensed a flicker of emotion coming from him and decided to end the evening. As she walked away she smiled to herself. "Men!"

Archer entered the guest quarters, and stopped short. None of the quarters on his Enterprise came close to the luxury of these. He looked around and found the replicator. He was hungry and needed a shower and a rest, in exactly that order.

"Computer, please dispense a bowl of spicy chili and some bread." Within a couple of seconds his dinner materialized and filled the cabin with a heady scent. The chili was absolutely delicious to his utter amazement. "Mmm… obviously they have improved the replicators in the 24th century."

He took his dinner over to the computer console and sat down. "Computer, access information on Jonathan Archer captain of the NX-01." He figured he would give it a try. Might as well find out what he could without actually changing anything.

"Identification requested." The computer answered.

"Archer, Jonathan Archer." He responded.

"Computer access has been restricted Jonathan Archer. Please see Counselor Troi if you require access to your personal files."

Archer closed his eyes, and shook his head. "Well it was worth a try."

After his food, Archer slipped off his Starfleet jumpsuit and stepped into the shower. He had chosen the aqua version and the hot water felt great on his body. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the smoothness of the shower wall. Just as he was beginning to relax he heard a familiar popping noise and opened his eyes.

"How's the shower Captain?"

Archer took a deep breath, looked up into Q's eyes. The alien's head and arms were protruding through the wall into the shower enclosure. "Just fine Q. What do you want? When are you going to send me back to my own time?"

"Hmm…" Q gave Archer a quick once over and snapped his fingers and the two men were now standing fully dry and dressed in the middle of the living quarters.

Archer was only beginning to comprehend the powers of Q and was totally amazed. "Look Q. I don't know what you are up to, but this business is going to stop now."

Q drew himself up to his full height, "Oh really? And exactly who is going to stop me?"

"Dammit, I will." Archer said widening his stance. "It's time somebody stands up to you. You're nothing but a nuisance. Now I demand that you send me back to my time!"

"Hmm… having trouble dealing with your new reality my dear Captain?"

"Dealing with my new reality?" What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about humans who whine and whimper when they are taken from their comfortable realities. Humans cannot deal with changing realities. They get soft and complacent in their lives, and cannot survive in another time and place."

"Is that what this is all about?" Archer asked, crossing his arms in front of him? Am I just an experiment?"

"Yes, actually you are Captain, and so far you are living up to exactly my expectations! Have fun!" Q vanished into thin air leaving Archer peering at empty space and shaking his head.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kirk climbed slowly from the shuttlepod wondering what the next several minutes held for him.

"Mr. Kirk" T'Pol crossed her arms in front of her and stood tall and peered at Kirk through partially closed eyelids hoping she was portraying the most arrogant image a Vulcan could muster.

Kirk smiled slightly, "Actually it's Captain Kirk dear." At that point he raised his hand in the familiar Vulcan greeting, "Live long and prosper."

T'Pol straightened her spine even more and positioned her chin ever so slightly forward. "I am T'Pol." Her eyes flashing she added, "Sub Commander T'Pol from the Vulcan Science Academy."

"Sub Commander, it seems that somehow I have been transported to your shuttle without my consent. I don't know why this happened, or even how this happened. All I know is that somehow I was transported to one of your shuttles." He decided to withhold the fact that he came from more than 100 years in the future.

T'Pol met Kirk's steady gaze using all her Vulcan abilities to try to read this humans intentions. "What phenomenon do you believe is responsible for this and what happened to Captain Archer?"

"I didn't see anyone else except for this being known as Trelane or Q something."

T'Pol pursed her lips and regarded this human. Without moving her eyes from his she requested, "Mr. Tucker, please run the flight logs from the shuttle. Report to me as soon as you have downloaded the results."

Tucker, the chief engineer acknowledged. "Right away Sub-Commander."

"Captain Kirk, Please follow Lt. Reed to sickbay."

"I'm not sick. I don't need to go to sickbay."

"Captain Kirk. You will follow Lt. Reed to sickbay. I insist." Her eyes were dark, foreboding and demanding.

Kirk figured he may as well go. No sense riling the natives. As he walked through the corridors he took in his surroundings, trying to get some idea of the technical abilities in this timeline.

When Kirk entered the sickbay he regarded Dr. Phlox.

"You're a Denobian."

Phlox looked somewhat surprised. "You're familiar with our race, Captain?"

"Yes of course, the Denobian race has grown and they are superior in the field of…" He stopped when he realized that any information from the future may in fact change the past.

"You were saying?" Phlox asked.

"Uh, nothing, just rambling. Sorry. What exactly am I doing here?"

"Commander T'Pol has asked to, shall we say, give you the once over." Phlox ran his tri-corder up and down. Looking at his tri-corder and trying to sound as casual as possible, Phlox added, "So you are familiar with Denobians Captain?"

"Yes of course doctor. The Denobian race is well known."

In reality, Phlox knew that the Denobians were one of the lesser known races, but he also knew that something about this Captain Kirk was different. He was wearing a uniform that Phlox had never seen before and he had an air about him that was just a tad over-confident.

Suddenly a flash of light temporarily blinded the two and Q stood before the men. "Come now Captain Kirk… be honest with our good doctor. Tell him the truth."

Phlox grabbed his medical tri-corder and scanned the entity standing before him. At first the readings showed pure energy which quickly changed to standard human readings.

Q and Kirk eyed each other, waiting for each other to say something else.

Kirk clasped his hands in front of him and grinned… "Go ahead, be my guest Trelane or whatever your name is now."

Q took a deep breath and stood squarely in front of Phlox. "Our dear Captain Kirk here is from the future dear doctor. To be exact, I plucked him from the year 2293. The Captain is my guest in your timeline."

Phlox shut his eyes trying to understand, and asked the only question which came to his mind. "Why?"

"Well you see doctor, there are those who believe that humans are quite adaptable and will accept whatever life throws at them. I on the other hand, believe that humans will only accept their own realities, and will, when placed in a life that is not of their choosing will do anything to get back to their own particular reality."

Kirk turned to stare at Q. "This is all about seeing if I break down? You obviously did not learn anything at our last meeting Trelane. Do you want me to call your mother and father again?"

"Oh please Captain, be quiet. What you perceived as my Mother and Father were indeed only apparitions of other Q."

Kirk grinned, "whatever."

"So my dear doctor now you know the truth. Please share this reality with other members of your crew. Captain Kirk comes from 139 years in the future. What oh what will we do with him?" Your dear Captain Archer on the other hand is has been whisked away 216 years into the future. I am about to go check on him. Q bowed deeply and in the same bright light he disappeared.

Phlox and Kirk regarded each other. "Now doctor, am I fit enough to leave sickbay?"

"Not yet Captain. Phlox to T'Pol."

"T'Pol here doctor."

"Commander, you might want to come to sickbay and review the surveillance tape of something that just happened. It would be hard for me to explain."

T'Pol answered succinctly, "On my way."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After two days Archer had become familiar with the comings and goings of this advanced Enterprise. He wasn't sure just how long this shift in his reality was going to last or even if it might be permanent.

On the morning of the fifth day he awoke early filled with a sense of unease. He had arranged to speak to Admiral Fry at Starfleet. He was after all, a cswaptain. He was about to plead his case to be recognized as a captain, and more, captain of this Enterprise.

Archer awoke and rolled out of bed to sit on it's edge. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the conversation which was scheduled to commence in less than an hour. He tried to invoke a sense of peace and assuredness within himself, when he heard a familiar popping sound.

He opened his eyes to see Q striding right through the bulkhead and stopping to face him.

"Good morning mon Capitan."

Archer rose and headed for the replicator without acknowledging the alien in front of him.

"Mmm, get up on the wrong side of the bed, Captain?"

Archer addressed the replicator, "Coffee, strong and black."

"Mmm, it seems that you're a bit testy this morning. Miss home?"

Archer took his coffee and walked over to the sitting area and settled himself at the table. Finally he looked up at Q. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes of course it 's me. Who else do you know who can walk through bulkheads?"

"What do you want Q?"

"Well of course I want to know how you're doing. Want to start begging to be sent home yet?"

Archer narrowed his eyes and sat back in his chair. He knew Q was expecting him to be pleading to be sent back to his own time. "Beg to go home?" he asked in his most innocent voice. "why would I want to go back? This timeline is so much more exciting. The technological advances are amazing. I am delighted to be here. I really wouldn't mind staying here." He was bound and determined not to give Q that satisfaction.

Q pulled himself up to his full height, his hands on his hips. "What about your friends, your family, your ship?"

"I'm sure they are all doing fine without me," answered Archer. It was obvious he was getting to Q and he was thoroughly enjoying every minute. "Now please go away. I'm busy."

Q was speechless. Not only was this human not reacting the way he had expected, but Archer seemed to be enjoying this reality. With as much indignation as he could muster, Q turned his back on Archer and strode back through the bulkhead.

Archer shook his head in disbelief and hurried to get dressed and prepare for his talk to the Admiral. If Q decided not to send him back to his own time, he might just be about to plead for his future in this time.

When the Admiral's call came through, he was ready and sitting at the computer console.

"Captain Archer, it is a pleasure to speak to you. I've long been an admirer of yours."

"An admirer of mine? I'm flattered but why is that Admiral?"

"You are part of the history of the Federation Captain."

"The Federation? You mean it is a reality? In my timeline the 'Federation' was merely a concept that was in the development stage. It's good to know that the concept is a reality."

"Not only is it a reality Captain, but you were influential in many of the planets joining the Federation."

"Admiral Fry, let me get right to the point. I know that you are aware of the situation aboard the Enterprise."

"Yes, I know that Captain Picard is missing. I am assuming for whatever the reason, Q has whisked him away and brought you to this timeline. I'm sure he has his motives. God only knows what they might be."

"Well Admiral, as you know this Enterprise needs a Captain. I _am _a Captain. I am requesting to be assigned the Captaincy of the Enterprise D."

Admiral Fry regarded Archer with eyes that belied his serious expression. He had read much about Archer and his affinity for command. "Mmm, you want to command the Enterprise eh?"

Archer set his chin to a defiant angle, "Yes, Admiral I do."

"Sorry Archer. Commander Riker is aboard. I can't give you this Captaincy, however temporary it might be. Befriend Riker, he's a good man."

Archer felt a terrible sense of loss. It was a loss of empowerment to be exact. He kept his eyes steadily focused on the Admiral, hoping to catch a glimpse of a wavering decision. Unfortunately, there wasn't any.

"I understand Admiral," he answered quietly.

The two men allowed a glance of camaraderie pass between them before the link was broken.

Archer sat perfectly still for several minutes, eyes transfixed on the monitor.

A familiar sound once more caught his attention. He turned his head to see Q leaning inward through the bulkhead, only his upper torso inside the ship.

"Aww, too bad, so sad, feeling like crying Captain?"

Archer simply stared at the alien.

"Want me to take pity on you Captain?" Q asked striding further into the room.

Archer continued his unwavering gaze.

"Answer me!"

Archer would not utter a word.

Q clenched his fists and stamped his foot. "You are not playing fair Archer. You'll be sorry!" He turned on his heel, walked to the bulkhead, turned and shook his fist and then strode through the wall and vanished into space.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Yes my name is Guinan. How do you know it?"

"Guinan, it's me, Jean-Luc. What's happened to you? What are you doing here? Did Q do this?"

Guinan covered her face with her hands and began to sob, " Send me back. Please send me back."

Jean-Luc sat in the empty seat next to his beloved shipmate. He put his hand on hers and talked in a low confidential tone, "Guinan how did you get to this timeline? What are you doing here?"

The confused woman looked into Jean-Luc's eyes and tried to focus on who this man was and why he felt he knew her.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I know you. What did you say your name was?" she tried to compose herself.

Jean-Luc suddenly realized that the Guinan in this timeline did not know him yet. He didn't want to contaminate history so he decided to make a swift exit. He hugged the dark woman and whispered in her ear. "You'll be alright. We'll meet again."

As Jean-Luc walked slowly back to his quarters, he began to think about his situation in as logical a manner as he could. He entered his quarters and stood looking out at the starfield zipping by. If he was indeed in this timeline, then there should logically be some historical record. Somebody must have written something down. Although the records would only include this Enterprise B he wondered if there were records of other Enterprises being visited by captains of other eras. Besides when he was in the whirlwind, he noticed 2 other shuttles also caught in the same distortion. One was from his own Enterprise and the other was a much older model. He surmised that for whatever reason, Q decided to switch the Captains on three different Enterprises. He guessed the third Enterprise must be from the original Enterprise NX-01. It was such an older style he knew it wasn't from either of Kirk's ships.

The more he thought, the clearer the whole situation was becoming. The older shuttle must mean that Jonathan Archer the Captain of the first Enterprise is on some other Enterprise – possibly his own.

Another thought occurred to Picard. Since Harriman is still aboard the Enterprise B, it could mean there was only one other person that Q might be interested in having take part in his game. He knew that Kirk was killed when the energy ribbon sliced into the hull of the ship. Q must either be behind that incident too or maybe he scooped Kirk up at precisely the moment that Kirk was to meet his death.

While Picard stood looking at the vastness of space, he mumbled, "I wonder what Q has up his sleeve?"

"Are you talking about me, mon Capitan?" Q materialized in a sprinkling of tiny stars which were reflected in the glass of the windows. Jean-Luc turned, surprised at the appearance of the very being he was referring to.

"Q"

"At your service." Q bowed deeply sweeping an invisible hat in a low arc.

"Q, what the hell are you up too?"

"Oh Jean-Luc don't you think this is a lot of fun?"

"Q, you must stop this madness. What the hell are you trying to prove? Send us all back dammit!"

"All? What do you mean all?"

"I know you've somehow transported three different captains from 3 different Enterprises and put them on different ships. Now I want to know why you did it and when do you plan to send us all back to our own ships?"

Q just stood there, mouth agape until he could finally collect his wits. "How did you figure this out?" Q asked shocked."

Jean-Luc wore a 'pleased-as-punch' expression and clasped his hands behind his back. "Q you treat humans like we are stupid. You should have learned by now we will always exceed your expectations. What exactly are you trying to prove with this ridiculous experiment?"

"Oh Jean-Luc, you always spoil the fun. You are probably a wet blanket at every party you attend." Q crossed his arms in from of him, "I'm not going to tell you any more. You're just a party pooper. Figure the rest out on your own!" With that Q was gone in the same sprinkling of tiny stars that announced his arrival.

Jean-Luc sat down, closed his eyes and wondered what he should do next.

In the coldness of space, the energy known as Q was suddenly grabbed by another energy being. They struggled with each other, arguing in soundless forms of communication.

The two orbs materialized on the top surface of the Enterprise B still in their physical struggle.

"Stop it you poor excuse for a woman!"

"This is enough Q. You lost. Now undo everything!" Guinan demanded.

"What are you talking about, I haven't lost anything. The game's still afoot!"

"These three captains are adapting beautifully to their new realities. No one is crying to be rescued. I told you these humans are adaptable. Now let's end this ridiculous game."

"Mon cherie, Are you giving up?"

"No of course I'm not, but your experiment failed. Now what was the wager I won?"

"Oh how I dislike these humans. They're no fun."

"Ok Q, here's my offer. If you win you can do whatever you want with the human species… how does that sound."

"Interesting. Very interesting… go on. What if you win?" Q asked skeptically.

Guinan looked downwards seeing through the solid hull plating to the group of Starfleet officers on the bridge. She mused for a while, then with a smile on her face, she regarded her opponent.

"If I win, you will once and for all not involve yourself ever again with humans. You will leave them alone. No more Q games or interesting scenarios. You will stay out of their lives. Gone. Kaput. No more Q!"

Q narrowed his eyes, regarding the dusky hued woman suspiciously. "Leave humans alone? Forever? Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm serious. If I win, you will agree to stay away from the human race. Go pick on another species. Leave humans to their lives. Let their history proceed without interference from you."

Q grasped his hands behind him and looked downward through the outer shell of the ship and curiously regarded the officers and Picard. He turned and paced for several minutes across the hull. Finally he turned and considered his adversary. With a deep sigh he answered, "Ok, that's a wager. However, I don't believe your three knights will be able to do what you are giving them blind credit for. Besides, these humans have become boring and tiresome. I was just about to move on to greener pastures anyway."

Guinan allowed the tiniest grin to cross her face. "Fine. Good. That's a deal!" She dissolved into a golden sphere and sailed away past Q and his scowl.

With a final harrumph, Q followed.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As T'Pol entered Sick Bay, Kirk clasped his hands in front of himself and put on the most trusting expression he could muster.

T'Pol turned to the doctor. "Dr. Phlox run the surveillance record please."

Phlox walked to his wall mounted computer screen and punched in a command and time.

Throughout the viewing, T'Pol stood quietly and while her attention was focused, it gave Kirk the opportunity to appraise the Vulcan in front of him. Just by her stature and the way her rigid jawline never wavered, he knew she was not pleased with the present situation and he definitely had the impression she would be difficult to win over.

T'Pol turned to face the newcomer. "We have not encountered a being like this before. What is your experience with this lifeform?"

Kirk crossed his arms in front of himself. If this being, Q or Trelane was new to this timeline then the timeline was already corrupt by his very presence. He decided to tell his hosts as little as possible. "These aliens are powerful beyond your imagination. They can move objects or beings across time and space."

T'Pol did not flinch at the news. Her captain was missing and she needed to find a way to get him back. In the meantime, this Captain Kirk needed to be contained and not allowed to be involved in their present issues.

"Captain Kirk, I must request that you proceed to our guest quarters and make yourself comfortable. We are presently involved in a mission."

"Well maybe I can help?"

T'Pol put on her most defiant expression and answered, "I don't think so."

"Well at least tell me what the mission is about." Kirk pressed.

"We are actually on our way to Earth. We are escorting delegates from the Tellerite and Andorian worlds."

Kirk's eyebrows flew upwards as he exclaimed, "Tellerites and Andorians! You're dealing with them? They're sneaky, they're liars – both of them. Don't trust them. Besides, why are you taking them to Earth?"

"They are taking part in the organization of delegates working on the initial planning for the formation of the Federation of Planets. Captain Archer was to help with these negotiations."

"The Federation is at it's beginning then?" Kirk asked quietly.

"Yes. We need to somehow retrieve Captain Archer. He is to be part of this process."

Kirk's mind was racing. "We are going to Earth then? What luck!" The more he thought, the better the plan was developing.

Looking as earnest and honest as he could, he talked quietly to T'Pol. "I can be of help to you. In my timeline, the Federation of Planets has been established for more than 130 years. I can definitely be of some help."

T'Pol's Vulcan logic stepped up. This human was a Starfleet Captain from the future. He obviously was a significant person and she wondered if she shouldn't get him involved. If it was true that he knew about the Federation from the inside, he may be of some help.

"Captain Kirk, I will discuss this matter with Admiral Forrest. You are welcome to move around the ship."

Kirk sighed inwardly, and with satisfaction he nodded to the doctor and T'Pol and strolled out of sickbay.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jean Luc walked into the mess hall to the stares of everyone else seated there.

Deciding that he was in dire need of something to eat, he approached the replicator, modern only by Enterprise B's standards. "These replicators were so much better by my time," he muttered before requesting his meal selection. Almost immediately a tray was dispensed with a sandwich and a hot cup of tea.

The dining area looked like it would hold abut 70 people, although at the present time it was only half filled. He carried his tray to a table along the wall. Windows flanked the large room and he had always preferred looking out at space. This was where he always felt most comfortable because space seldom changed. As Picard sat and began his meal, it came to his mind that this little fiasco perpetrated by his arch pain in the butt - Q had obviously involved space in some strange magical way. He turned his head and watched the stars streak by and the blackness of space held him captivated. He was lost in his thoughts of the recent events when Scotty approached the table.

"Would ye mind some company, Captain Picard?"

Pulled abruptly from his reverie, Picard looked up and smiled at the engineer. "Please join me Mr. Scott. I would enjoy your company."

Scott sat down and looked at his tray. He had ordered a chicken and rice dish. The platter also had mounds of broccoli around the edge. "I dinnae understand why they are always pushing these vegetables on you. You order a simple chicken and rice dish and they want you to eat these greens. I dinnae understand."

Picard smiled at the engineer. "I would presume they want to keep us healthy Mr. Scott. Do you not like greens?"

Scotty leaned in towards Picard, "Captain, I have to go by what my dear mother used to tell me. She always said, never eat anything that has turned green!"

Picard grinned, "I don't think she was talking about broccoli Mr. Scott."

"Aye, maybe she wasn't, but I have lived my life staying as far away from broccoli as I could. I'm not about to start eating it at this stage of my life."

Scotty dug into his chicken but took a moment to lift his eyes, "So, from the future are ye now?"

The two men looked at each other for several long seconds without a word said, but volumes passing between them.

Jean Luc smiled and gave a slight sigh, "Yes, Mr. Scott from the future. Seventy-seven years to be exact.

This was actually the second time he had met Scott. Several months earlier he and his Enterprise had come upon the starship Jenolen which had crashed into the surface of a Dyson Sphere and they had discovered that Scott and another engineer had put themselves into the buffer of a transporter beam and had looped the device. Their life patterns had been locked in that system for 75 years. Unfortunately only Scotty survived the ordeal. The other engineer's patterns degraded more than they could save and he was ultimately lost.

In Picard's real timeline, he and Scotty had formed a close bond over these last few months since the rescue. They often played a particular kind of chess game - actually a computer generated virtual game in which one would make a move and send that move to the others' virtual board. It made a game last several days and kept the bond which had been forged strong.

The two men ate for several minutes in silence until finally Picard finished the last bite of his sandwich and looked up at the man sitting across from him. "Mr. Scott, I seem to remember reading about the crew of your Enterprise and it occurred to me that the advances made have been significant."

"Aye, Captain Picard, I have seen many new fangled doodads on this Enterprise that are quite a bit ahead of what we had on the 1701 or even the 1701A. It would seem to me that from your perspective, all this is a bunch of antiques to ye eh?" Scotty waved his fork in the air.

"Yes, many of the systems or at least the systems they have let me be privy to, are to say the least, old style. Of course the principals remain the same. Space is still space, warp drive is still warp drive and human nature is still human nature."

"Aye, that ye be right. I see machines doing what we had to learn to do. Sometimes the old ways are better than the new fangled gizmos though. When their new gadgets break down, they should know how to get around it. We used to call it jury rigging in my day, Captain."

"You know that history calls you a 'miracle worker'. It's been well documented that you were able to accomplish things in the light of certain destruction that no one else could do other than yourself." Picard leaned back in his chair waiting for Scotty's response.

Scotty finished the last of his meal albeit the broccoli and likewise leaned back in his seat. He wanted to know so much from the Captain from the future. He wanted desperately to ask about Kirk. He wanted to know about his own future and the likelihood that he would continue in some capacity with Starfleet. He wanted to ask... but he didn't. He knew all about the possibilities of contaminating the time continuum. What he did know, though, was that he wanted to speak to this Jean-Luc for hours and hours. He was sure that if he listened carefully he could learn all kinds of interesting facts.

"A miracle worker ye say? Hmm, well if I start that rumor now, by your time it should be well-documented, would ye say, Captain?"

"Absolutely Mr. Scott, absolutely."

Another system they have never really made many changes to is the transporter. Since it was developed and perfected in Archer's time things really haven't changed have they Mr. Scott." Picard was intently eyeing the engineer.

Scott noticed the strange glint in Picard's eyes and nodded, "Well essentially you are right Captain Picard. The transporter does its job in a safe and efficient manner. I have heard though that they are experimenting with using a type of transporter beam and matter converter to create something they are calling a holodeck. Supposed to be a room in which various scenarios could be played out using these transporter beams." He watched Picard's eyes knowing immediately he had hit on something. He thought, "By God they have done this... Picard is almost nodding and grinning."

"Well Mr. Scott, that is an interesting hypothesis... " He stopped and grinned not knowing how much further he should go.

"Aye, isn't it Captain." Scotty nodded imperceptively and grinned back.

At that moment, Pavel Chekov entered the mess and stood at the door way looking around the room. When his eyes came to rest on the two men, he strode over to their table.

"Captain Picard." Chekov nodded to Jean-Luc. "Mr. Scott, your help is needed in engineering. They are having some problems with the repairs from the energy ribbon attack."

Scotty stood up and held out his hand to Jean-Luc. "It's good to meet ye Captain, I hope we have a chance to talk again."

"Mr. Scott, I would like to continue our conversation." He gave Scotty an extra squeeze on his hand letting him know they had much more to discuss."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Kirk decided he would have his dinner in the mess and when he entered, every eye in the room turned to him. Inwardly he cringed from the stares and found his way quickly to the replicator. Standing before the device he contemplated his dinner choices and finally decided on a broiled piece of fish with steamed veggies and a fruit juice.

He retrieved his tray and was making his way to an empty table with he heard, "Captain Kirk, would you like to join us?" Hoshi Sato was chief communications officer and she was sitting with Travis Mayweather the helmsman.

Kirk smiled at the young people and graciously accepted the offer. Hoshi and Mayweather introduced themselves amid wide smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kirk sat down and began his dinner.

Hoshi leaned forward, her eyes shining. She had heard about Kirk and how he was supposedly from the future. "Captain Kirk, what can you tell us about the future?"

Kirk knew that anything he might say specifically could alter the future. "Well to be honest, I can't really say too much for obvious reasons. What would you like to know?"

Hoshi leaned even closer to Kirk, "Tell me abut the advances in technology. Do the ships get faster?"

Mayweather chimed in, "What about defensive measures, what's new in that department?"

Kirk smiled provocatively, "Are you two talking about tractor beams, warp 9 and full ship defensive shields? Because if you are, I can't really discuss those with you."

Hoshi and Travis looked at each other, surprise echoing both faces… and in unison chimed, "Really?"

By the end of the dinner Kirk, Hoshi and Travis had become fast friends. Just as Kirk stood up to leave the table, Travis leaned forward and whispered, "Captain, a few of us get together in the evenings for a friendly poker game. Are you interested?"

"Ahh, finally something fun to do. Absolutely. Just tell me when and where."

After exchanging information, Kirk excused himself and made his way to the Bridge. As he entered, T'Pol stood stiffly, "May I help you Captain Kirk?"

Kirk looked around noting the old style controls, "T'Pol, I thought you might need some help with getting your passengers safely to Earth for the conference. You know, maybe a Captain's influence? I thought I could give you some advice."

"Captain Kirk I do not believe I need anything you could provide. I am quite capable of handling all situations myself."

"I'm sure you are my dear, however as senior officer on this ship, I am sure I can be of some service to you."

"T'Pol raised her eyebrows and set her lips into a grim expression, "Captain Kirk we are hosting these delegates and we are having no problems. Please stay out of the way until we reach Earth. Starfleet personnel are prepared to meet you immediately upon our docking. Until then please remain out of the way of senior staff." With these comments, the Vulcan turned and ceremoniously sat down.

Kirk shifted his weight, took a deep sigh and turned on his heels. "I'll be here when you need me," he hummed.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jean Luc felt totally out of place on this ship called Enterprise. As he made his way around, he perceived that he was on display. On every deck, the stares of the crew bore into him. No one actually said much… he figured they must have been advised not to attempt to interact. He had to admit his story sounded unbelievable even to his own ears. Asking these people to believe that he was from the future was proving more difficult than he had imagined. He knew he had to be very careful about what he said to the crew. His knowledge about the technology and events of the future could definitely affect how things turned out. He had to be careful not to give anything away.

He had spent the day going over all the information he could find about this Enterprise B. He hoped he would find something that he would be able to use to get himself out of his present situation. Q hadn't shown his face in the last day and a half and Picard knew that when Q was good and ready he would send all three captains back.

Picard slowly walked back to his quarters upset that he was not being allowed complete access to the computer system. He entered his room and looked around dejectedly. He was restless and wanted to get back to his own ship and his own time. This reality he was now part of was the past, and he definitely did not like it. He wanted to get on with his own life. He passed through to the food replicator and ordered a roast beef dinner and hot tea. Eating dinner seemed to be the highlight of his days lately.

As he settled onto the chair he pulled the PADD screen closer to himself and proceeded to once again probe into as much information as he could about this time in history.

After several exasperating moments he finally closed his eyes, leaned back and once more sighed at the predicament he was in. His dinner was just about finished and he felt restless.

Picard was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the signal at his door.

"Come".

The door swished open and Scotty strode in. "Good evening Captain. I thought if you weren't too busy, we might be able to continue our previous conversation." Scotty had the expression like that of the cat that caught the mouse as he pulled a bottle of some green liquor and two small glasses from behind his back.

Picard smiled broadly at the engineer. "Mr. Scott, please sit down."

Once Scotty was ensconced in the seat opposite Picard, the engineer placed the bottle and glasses on the table and proceeded to fill each half full. He pushed one towards Picard, took a swallow from his glass and leaned forward, placed his elbow on the table and set his chin resting on his upturned palm, "Now Captain, would you care to expound on this holodeck doodad ye were talking about?"

Picard blinked a couple of times trying to decide what and how much he should tell Scotty.

"Mr. Scott, as you can imagine it would be inadvisable for me to let you know all the advances in technology you might be seeing in your life."

"Hmmm, I would hope then Captain that your advances come quickly. At my age I don't know how much longer I will be around to see what is to come.

Picard took his glass and stared into the green liquid before leaning further back in his chair and fixed his eyes on Scotty.

"By your expression Captain should I take that to mean my life is running out?"

"Oh, on the contrary Mr. Scott, what would you say if I told you that you and I meet later in the future?" He swallowed the entire amount of liquor and set his glass back on the table.

"In the future you say? How is that possible?" quizzed the engineer.

"Suffice to say this Mr. Scott. Never forget the wonders of technology. Look beyond the obvious applications of any said technology. Think out of the box!"

"Out of the box?"

"Well, always remember that beyond any application for a particular piece of technology, there are other uses.

"Hmmm"

"For instance, Mr. Scott… did you know that a transporter buffer can be looped to run for say 70 or more years?"

"Run for 70 years? Aye, I guess it could be done, but there is always the possibility of signal degradation. Besides I dinnae know what would happen to a person whose molecules were suspended for that length of time."

Scotty looked deep into Picard's eyes. Without another word, Scotty finally understood what Picard had just told him. He was speechless for several minutes until he shook his head and stood up. "I'll take my leave of you Captain, I want to ponder the probability of existing in a transporter loop."

Picard stood and offered his hand. "Until the future then, Mr. Scott.

"Aye, until the future Captain."

After the door had closed behind the engineer, Picard poured himself another shot of green liquid. Taking a swallow, he closed his eyes and leaned back letting the potent liquor travel down his throat as he thought, "Yes… the future…"


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jean-Luc had now spent almost two days on this ship from the past and it was 2 days more than he cared to be here. Obviously Q could not be argued with, threatened or cajoled into sending him back to his own ship. The more Jean-Luc agonized, the more his sense of helplessness intensified.

This antique ship he had been thrust onto was as much a source of frustration for him as the timeline he was part of. This was his past, not his present reality.

The Enterprise B had been equipped with a skeleton crew along with only the barest of necessities. The initial run of the ship had been expected to last only a few hours, but unfortunately the attack by the energy ribbon compromised the warp drive and the trip back to earth was going to take several days. He was stuck in this situation much to his dismay and it seemed there was nothing he could do.

Jean-Luc made his way to the observation deck. Many of the refugees from the Lakul would congregate in this area. They would gather in small groups and whisper in low tones. Whenever an outsider would enter their midst, a hush would fall and their eyes would cast downward.

This time when Picard entered the large room, it was almost empty save for some stragglers in small pockets around the room.

A starship follows a definite day and night cycle and by standard time it was about 11:00 pm. He was restless and anxious to either be sent back to his own ship, or reach Earth. Once he reached Earth he would at least be able to do something other than walk around on an almost deserted ship. The large room was darkened and hushed voices made for a quiet ambience.

Picard walked to his favorite table and comfortable settee by the window. The settee had been turned to face the large expanse of window and as he walked around the piece of furniture, he stopped in his tracks. Guinan was sitting at the other end staring out into the darkness of space, totally absorbed in her thoughts. Her dark hands were clasped in her lap, her back straight and rigid supported by the cushions.

Picard didn't know if he should join his friend or not. In this timeline he and Guinan did not yet know each other. He decided she looked forlorn and alone and he may as will try to comfort her.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I sat down?"

Guinan was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard what Picard had asked.

"Guinan may I join you?"

The dusky-hued woman looked up with a slightly startled expression.

"Excuse me?"

Again Jean-Luc made his request, "may I join you?"

An expression of mistrust crossed her features before Guinan finally agreed to the company.

Picard slightly turned his body towards her, "Watching the stars go by is mesmerizing."

"It is. You can almost feel yourself getting lost in them."

He was having a problem figuring out how to talk to this good friend of his, who he normally found conversation so easy.

"Guinan, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. I don't belong here. I was on my way back. Finally I was going back, and now I'm lost. I'll never get back. I'm lost forever. I'm lost." Guinan started sobbing, her entire body trembling.

Jean-Luc stood, moved close to Guinan and helped her up. He put his arm around her and drew her towards him. Steering her out of the room, they walked slowly towards her quarters. Guinan moved sluggishly, her body racked with sobs the entire time.

When they reached Guinan's quarters he helped her in and she turned to him seemingly attempting to gather some inner strength.

"Thank you sir for your help."

"Guinan, it's Jean-Luc. Jean-Luc. Remember that, Jean-Luc Picard."

He leaned forward and brushed his lips across her damp forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow my friend."

As he walked back to his own quarters, his thoughts were centered on Q. He wondered how he could convince Q to send him back to his own ship. He had definitely contaminated this timeline and he didn't want to do more damage.

Abruptly Jean-Luc stopped because he felt the presence of someone behind him, but before he could turn around he was jostled roughly. His instincts took over and he turned, fists up and ready.

"Q!"

"C'est moi, Jean-Luc".

"Dammit Q, send me back!"

"Dammit Jean-Luc are you begging to go back? Can't take this reality? Want your mommy?"

"No you fool, we're contaminating this timeline. The future will change because of your ludicrous game. Stop this immediately. Send us all back to our right timelines."

"Jean-Luc you are definitely failing your test."

"Don't be ridiculous. This test of yours is stupid. You're not testing anything. Besides a test is moot when the participants know about the test!"

Q stopped in his tracks, placed his hands on his hips. "You're right Jean-Luc."

Q's brow wrinkled as he contemplated Jean-Luc's words. "Oh this is getting too tiresome. I need a rest. Au revoir Jean-Luc."

Q disappeared leaving Picard behind fuming. He made his way back to his quarters and spent a restless night trying to determine what, if anything he could do to change the situation.

Jean-Luc awoke early the next morning and spent several hours trying to investigate as much as he could about this era.

"Computer search Picard vineyards, La Barre France."

Information about his grandparents and great-grandparents was displayed. "Fascinating," Picard muttered. He wondered if he somehow remained in this timeline if he could re-unite with long forgotten members of his family.

After spending most of the morning researching every available piece of information, Picard decided to take a stroll around the ship. Inevitably his wandering led him to the same table and settee he had found Guinan at the previous night. She was sitting in the same spot, still gazing out at the stars.

"May I join you," he whispered.

Once again she looked up, still with a dazed expression, but at least this time she wasn't sobbing. She looked at him and nodded without a sound.

"Guinan are you feeling any better today?"

"No Mister … umm I don't know your name."

"Picard, Jean-Luc Picard."

"Mr. Picard you have no idea what I have lost. Nothing can replace what I have lost."

Picard stared intently at the woman. She was entirely different in nature than the Guinan with whom he knew. What surprised him even more was that she was alive in this timeline and also in his own time. He knew her species had long lives but he didn't know much more than that about El-Aurians. Obviously there was much about this close friend he had yet to discover.

Abruptly, Guinan rose and excused herself leaving Picard alone to brood over his fate.

Several hours later Picard was restless and decided to go for another stroll around the ship. Captain Harriman hadn't restricted him from any areas and he decided he wanted to get to know this ship that had become his home of late.

Picard walked almost every deck and found himself at the Botanicals. This area on his own ship was a favorite retreat. He loved the smell and feel of the earth used and it brought back memories of his years on the Picard vineyards. Not all plants used earth though, in fact only a few varieties were planted in this medium. Most of the assorted plants in his timeline were grown without soil. The few plants that did use soil were Picard's favorites.

When he walked into the Botanicals on the Enterprise B, he noticed that there weren't any plants. Obviously this department had yet to be filled. He turned and was about to leave when he noticed movement at the far end of the large room. He walked slowly, soundlessly towards the movement and noticed it was Guinan. Not wanting to startle her, he hung back in the shadows silently watching.

Guinan was working on a small ceramic old fashioned pot. She reached inside a small satchel and withdrew a pouch. She emptied the pouch into the pot and patted it with her dark fingers. She worked slowly, tediously and hummed a tune. Her voice was deep and gentle. Once the soil was settled into the pot she reached again into the satchel and withdrew what looked like a tiny cutting of some plant. She drew the cutting to her face and inhaled it's scent deeply with her eyes closed. Finally she carefully set the cutting into the soil and continued to fill the pot with the remaining soil. Once that was done she used a small cloth to clean the outside of the pot. Guinan reached once more into the satchel and withdrew a small vial filled with a clear liquid which she poured around the cutting. Throughout this entire procedure, she continued to hum the same tune. It was a soulful, pleasing tune that Picard found somehow familiar. He had heard this melody, but he couldn't remember when or where.

He continued to watch her as she tended to the small pot. Within a couple of minutes he noticed there was some stirring in the cutting. As the minutes went by the stem of the cutting straightened and grew thicker and sturdier. A small bud formed at the top edge of the stem and before his steady gaze the bud grew and opened to a beautiful blue flower. Guinan continued to hum to the flower and the flower responded in a way he had never seen before. The small cutting grew offshoots each topped with an identical blue blossom. Picard could not believe his eyes. He had never seen anything so amazing on his Enterprise. He hadn't even known that Guinan enjoyed working with flowers. He would definitely have to discuss this with her if and when he was ever returned to his own time and ship.

He slowly retreated the same way he had entered and he was able to leave the department without Guinan ever noticing his presence. He decided that once he was able to get back to his own ship, he and Guinan would be talking about horticulture.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Grand Nagus turned to his assistant Maihar'du. "Maihar'du go find out what's taking so long. It's imperative we leave this area immediately. Our valuable cargo needs to find suitable accommodations."

The tall alien servant immediately bowed and left Zek's private quarters.

The aged Master of Commerce of business on Ferenginar sighed and gazed at the holo-portrait of his beloved Ishka. Normally in Ferengi culture, women are forbidden to make profit, wear clothes, talk to strangers or travel. Ishka on the other hand, does as she wants in all aspects of her life. She had become his financial advisor and her advice has resulted in a huge increase of commerce for both the Grand Nagus himself, as well as the entire Ferengi homeworld.

"I miss you my love." Zek whispered to the hologram.

After several minutes when his assistant did not return, Zek decided to take matters into his own hands. He pulled his outer robes tighter around his body and left his quarters.

As Zek entered the bridge he roared, "Why aren't we going faster?"

The all-Ferengi crew turned and began chattering. Zek held up his wrinkled hands, "Stop, stop, I can't understand you."

Dai Mon K'Jic stood and faced the Grand Nagus, "Grand Nagus we are presently experiencing problems with our engines. We have lost warp and are having difficulty maintaining even one-quarter impulse."

Zek was furious, "How could this be? We recently acquired new parts for our overhaul."

K'Jic clasped his hands in front of himself and responded, "We salvaged the parts from an old Tellerite freighter. Obviously we did not receive what we paid for."

Zek scowled, "That's because your mind was on your lobes, not on your work. Now how do you propose to get this ship to the rendezvous point so we can meet our buyers?"

K'Jic turned to his navigator, "Zurach, a general distress signal, immediately!"

------

Jonathan Archer felt like he was sitting among friends. He had been invited to join the senior staff for lunch. The group occupied a large table in the officer's mess and were definitely having a good time.

Archer stood up and looked from Riker to Deanna to Beverly, Worf, Data and Geordi and announced, "You are a great group of Starfleet officers and I just want to say how thankful I am that I have had this opportunity to meet you and get to know you.

Everyone was smiling when the party was interrupted by Ops, "Commander Riker, we have picked up a distress signal by a Ferengi vessel. Their warp drive is non-functioning and can only maneuver at one-quarter impulse. Their heading indicates they were close to the planet Risa."

Riker scowled. Ferengi were definitely not his favorite alien culture. His first inclination was to tell his Ops officer to let them drift, but being the consummate officer that he was, he responded, "Lay in a course Mr. Ray. How long until we intercept?"

"Fifty-three minutes, Commander."

Riker turned to Archer, "Ever met a Ferengi, Captain?"

Archer shook his head, "No Commander I haven't, but from your expression I wonder if I have missed something?"

The Starfleet officers exchanged glances and grins.

Data leaned towards Archer. "Ferengi are renown for their devotion towards capitalist profit and their constant efforts to swindle people into bad deals. For the right price they would sell their own mothers!"

Deanna giggled and nodded to Archer. "Their entire culture is based on the 285 Rules of Acquisition. They are extremely sexist. Women are forbidden to wear clothes or leave their homes."

Archer's eyebrows shot upwards, "This could be interesting."

Riker grinned at Archer, "Would you like to join us on the bridge, Captain?"

Archer met the grin, "I thought you'd never ask Commander."

The senior officers made their way to the bridge and took their places with Archer standing just behind Riker. When he caught his first glimpse of the Ferengi on the forward screen he didn't know whether to be shocked or laugh. The alien was a study in wrinkled sagging facial skin. The baldness of his head was a direct contrast to his enormous hairy ears and jowls. He was scowling and peering through beady eyes at the Starfleet group.

"Good Day Starfleet. We seem to have a problem with our engines and would welcome any help you might be able to provide."

Deanna gave a slight gasp. She leaned close to Riker. "That's the Grand Nagus."

From behind Riker, Worf muttered, "Do not trust this troll."

Data turned to Riker, "Commander our internal sensors are reading problems with their entire propulsion system."

Riker stood, tugged on his tunic and squared his shoulders. "Grand Nagus, we understand you are having engine trouble. May we beam over a repair team?"

The elderly Ferengi snickered exposing a mouthful of misshapen, tooth stubs. "That would be wonderful, we are anxious to be on our way."

Geordi stood up, "I'll get my team together Commander and beam right over."

Riker smiled at Zek, "Our Chief Engineer is transporting a repair team right away."

Zek had moved closer to the forward screen and peered left and right taking in the sleek technology on board the Enterprise. He gave Riker a wide toothy grin, "Commander, The Grand Nagus would be pleased to bestow the honor of dining on your ship."

Riker's eyebrows arched, "You would, would you?"

Zek motioned to his assistant, "Maihar'du, gather my traveling stick, we're going visiting."

Abruptly the Ferengi transmission ended. Riker turned to his senor staff. "Hmm. It seems that we are having company. "Let's set up a holo-suite for dinner. Deanna, Beverly and Captain Archer, why don't you take care of the arrangements?"

The trio exchanged glances and headed for the turbolift. As the doors shut, Archer turned to the two women and asked, "Exactly what is a holo-suite?"

Beverly grinned and as the turbolift doors opened onto she looped her arm through his and whispered, "Let us show you."

------

"Riker to Geordi."

"Geordi here, Commander."

"Geordi how long until these Ferengi can get underway?"

"Commander the warp core and impulse engines need some major repairs. It's going to take several hours."

"Ok Geordi, the Ferengi are on their way to the Enterprise for dinner. Let's get their ship ready before dessert."

"Aye aye, Commander. Understood."

------

The three officers stood back to assess their work so far. Archer had suggested a New Orleans Jazz Bistro. Since neither Deanna nor Beverly knew exactly what a jazz bistro was, they let Archer take charge.

The large room was transformed into an old French Quarter Creole piano and blues room. The walls were covered in exposed brick and the bar was highly polished dark wood. The chairs had red leather seats and there were lots of black wrought iron railings. The lights were bright and in one corner was a stage with a beautiful late twentieth century black lacquered piano. Menus adorned the walls and a bright pink neon restaurant sign reflected through the plate glass windows.

Deanna slowly turned 360 degrees. Her eyes were shining as she took in the entire room. On the other hand Beverly strolled the perimeter of the room with her hands loosely clasped behind her.

"What do you call this place?" Deanna was trying to read the neon sign backwards.

"Krazy Korner." Archer sighed. "It's the best place on Bourbon Street in the French Quarter. The food is amazing and the drinks memorable. Only a couple more things to add."

"Computer add the musical group 'Howl at the Moon', circa 2005."

Immediately the five man group materialized and began playing some deep south jazz. The mellow tones completed the entire picture and finally the room was complete and ready for visitors.

Beverly grinned at Archer, "This is wonderful, but what about the food?"

Archer assured her, "Don't worry about the food. The chef in the kitchen and I had a little discussion with the computer and the food will be something else!"

"Riker to Troi. Everything ready? We are on our way."

"We're ready Will."


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Over the next 2 days Picard and Guinan met several times in the mess and on the observation deck. Each time they were together, Guinan seemed more and more relaxed to Picard. One evening, Scotty, Chekov and Picard had planned a night of poker and he knew how much Guinan enjoyed their poker games on the Enterprise D so he casually invited her to join them.

"How did you know I enjoy card playing?" Guinan asked when Jean-Luc made the proposal.

"Oh, I umm, I didn't know, I just thought I would see if you were up to joining us."

"Yes, yes, I think I would enjoy that. Thank you for thinking of me."

The small group met that night on the observation deck and garnered a table by the window. It was a curious sight and the few members of the crew who visited the deck saw two aging Starfleet members, another older man from the future and a dusky, robed woman with a head covering enjoying themselves with quite a bit of laughter.

Finally, well after 1 am, Scotty pushed his chair from the table, "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, but not only am I out of credits, I have got to get to bed, I cannae stay up any longer. Chekov also rose and held out his hand to Picard, "It's been a pleasure Captain, you play very well."

Picard rose and bent slightly at the waist, "And you too have obviously played many such games, thank you."

Only Guinan remained seated, albeit with a smile on her face. "Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure. Thank you for including me."

As Scotty and Chekov left, Picard remained standing but turned to Guinan. "Would you like to have something to drink before turning in, Guinan?"

Guinan looked up at Picard and smiled. "Yes, I would love to have some ice-cream. Do you think they have that at the mess?"

"Let's go and see." He held out his hand to Guinan and she placed hers in his strong grip as he helped her up.

The couple walked slowly to the mess and chatted along the way. "I'm glad to see you are feeling better Guinan. I worry about you."

"Why would you worry about me? You don't even know me." She glanced at him but his mouth was set in a grim line.

As the doors to the mess opened, he stepped aside allowing her to enter first. Once more she thought, "He is always so polite. There is more to this Picard than meets the eye. He has been spending so much time with me. I'm not sure what to make of this."

"Picard entered the code for chocolate ice-cream and presently a striped ceramic dish appeared. He withdrew the dish from the replicator and ordered, "Tea. Hot. Earl Gray." With each hand holding an order, he led her to a small table.

Guinan's eyes were shining as he placed the ice-cream before her. "Is ice-cream a popular dessert on your world, Guinan?"

"Oh no, it is something I learned to love on Earth in the late 1800's," she answered and then looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face. She had spoken before thinking and now she knew she had said something she would have to explain. Her eyes closed, and she mentally cringed at the slip. She had lived on Earth in the 1800's but this wasn't something she was about to explain to this stranger.

Picard caught each and every expression on her face. He knew she had said something she very seriously regretted. If she was here in this present timeline and in his and now she admitted she had been on earth so long ago, he wondered just how old she was?

The two future friends looked into each other's eyes and finally Guinan lowered her eyes. "I don't know what to say. Jean-Luc."

"You don't have to say anything. We can discuss this another time. Enjoy your ice-cream my friend."

Guinan took a deep breath and spooned some ice-cream. When it made contact with her tongue she closed her eyes in utter delight. "This is delicious!"

They sat and talked with Guinan enjoying every drop of her ice-cream and Jean-Luc feeling more and more like this really was his old friend Guinan.

Later that night as Guinan slipped into bed she thought, "This Jean-Luc is different somehow. He is hard to read but somehow I feel like he is important to me. She tried to contemplate how he would fit into her life but within minutes sleep overtook her and she surrendered to it, but not before deciding, "He likes me!"

With their arrival at earth expected in the morning Jean-Luc decided it was time to tell Guinan the truth. When they met for breakfast, he was nervous because he hadn't known when or how to tell her.

"You're not eating well Jean-Luc, are you ill?"

"No, Guinan, no, I'm feeling fine."

"Then why aren't you eating?"

"I umm… not really very hungry."

"Why aren't you hungry?"

"I don't know."

Guinan sat back in her chair. She had surmised that Picard wanted to talk about "them". He was obviously having a tough time getting started. She wondered if she should help him out.

"Did you want to talk about something between you and I?"

Picard looked up at her and once again cast down his eyes. "Yes, that's it, exactly."

"I enjoy the time we have spent together Jean-Luc. You make me feel comfortable. I enjoy being in your company."

"I enjoy your company too. As a matter of fact, I enjoy your company very much Guinan."

"Jean-Luc does this have something to do with after we get to Earth?"

Once again his eyes met hers briefly, "Yes, yes it does."

"Jean-Luc are you trying to talk to me about the future?"

Again, he answered, "Yes, yes I am."

"Jean-Luc until I met you I was lost. When the Enterprise rescued us, I didn't want to live any longer. There was nothing to live for. Now that I have met you there is something to live for, that I know now."

"Guinan I care very much for you. Do you know that?"

Guinan blushed, "Yes, I know that," she answered quietly.

"I know you are an El-Aurian."

She looked up at him abruptly, "and?"

"I know that El-Aurians have very long lifetimes."

"And?"

Jean-Luc leaned forward and took her two hands in his, "Guinan I'm from the future."

"The future?"

"Yes, seventy-seven years to be exact."

"And?" she repeated once again.

"You and I are close friends on the starship Enterprise D."

Guinan hesitated briefly, "The Enterprise D?" She knew they were presently aboard the "B" and then added "friends?"

"Yes friends."

"Oh," she responded faintly.

"You and I have been friends for many years when you come aboard the Enterprise."

"What do I do on your ship?"

"You run Ten-Forward, the lounge on the ship. You are the lounge hostess. Not only are you my friend, you are my confidant. You and I have a special relationship. We are not lovers, we are friends, comrades, part of a family."

"Oh, I see."

"During one of the voyages of the Enterprise we encounter you in the year 1893. I also know that you and Q have had encounters."

Guinan sighed, "Q! You know about Q?"

"Yes, Q is responsible for sending me back to this ship, in this timeline. He is testing me."

Guinan's demeanor had changed abruptly. She got very quiet and solemn.

"Testing you for what?"

"He has sent several captains from the various starship Enterprises to other timelines. I believe he is testing how we handle being thrust into alternate timelines."

"He's a fool, Jean-Luc."

Without warning, a sprinkling of tiny lights heralded the arrival of the very person they were discussing.

"I would appreciate you not talking ill of the absent." Q commanded. He was dressed in a pair of purple satin pantaloons with a loose turquoise tunic. His feet were clad in purple slippers.

Picard almost choked at Q's appearance. "How did you know we were talking about you?"

Anytime someone I am testing utters my name I am immediately alerted and here I am."

Guinan rose, "Q what are you doing? Is this something you devised to get back at me?"

"Don't be ridiculous mon petite fleur, not everything is about you. This is becoming too fouled up. How was I supposed to remember you were on this old ship. Had I known, I certainly wouldn't have brought Jean-Luc here. I know what a soft spot you have for this bald old man. Only thing I wanted from this ship was that antiquated biddy Kirk. It looks like I may have not sent the right captain to the right ship. But none-the-less… you and Picard will meet in a later time. Nothing will happen with you meeting now.

Picard clasped his hands in front of him, "hmmm, made a mistake Q? How unlike you."

Guinan added, "Didn't do enough research Q?"

"Shut up Jean-Luc!" In the same twinkling of stars, Q disappeared with a decidedly sour expression on his face.

Guinan looked at Jean-Luc through new eyes. Now that she had a new understanding of how and why this Jean-Luc Picard was here, she was better able to cope with the situation. She turned to Jean-Luc, "I'm sorry Q has done this to you. You must be very frustrated about the situation. I wish there was something I could do to change this, but unfortunately I cannot."

Picard felt sorrier for Guinan at this moment, more than she felt for herself. She seemed so alone, so vulnerable and there was absolutely nothing he could do.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

As everyone around the poker table watched, Kirk laid down his hand and collected the pot.

Trip sat back and shook his head "You're quite a player, Captain Kirk."

Kirk grinned, "Why thank you Chief. All of you are very good, especially you Hoshi. Wherever did you learn to play as ruthlessly as you do?"

"When I was a young cadet in Starfleet, this is how I collected enough credits to actually be considered independently wealthy," she admitted with a grin.

As Kirk was talking to the youngsters, one of the delegates approached the table. "What game is this?" bellowed the Tellerite. "I want to be included."

Kirk looked up at the delegate, "sorry um… I didn't get your name. This is a closed game."

The stout male snarled, "I didn't give out my name, get me a chair!"

"Sorry man, like I said this is a closed game." Kirk reiterated once again.

The porcine-like humanoid stamped his feet and raised his voice even louder garnering the stares of everyone in the recreation room. "I am Colonel Mu'tard. Human are you denying me access to this activity?"

"Yep."

The Tellerites' hefty fist came pounding down on the table just as one of the Andorian delegates walked in and joined the confrontation. "What is going on here?" asked the blue skinned alien.

Kirk had stood up and walked around the table to face the two aliens. "Look gentlemen, my friends and I are having a friendly card game. We don't want any trouble here. Just go back to your quarters."

The Andorian scowled. "You do not tell us what to do. I am a highly regarded doctor and am part of the Andorian delegation going to Earth."

"Ok Doc… just cool down. There won't be any problems if you and your little friend here just turn around and go back where you came from."

"I am not 'Doc'. My name is Dr. Boddy. Please use my name appropriately," he insisted. "I command your respect!"

Kirk wanted these two strangers to just leave and he told them one more time. "Look gentlemen, it would be best if the two of you just went back to your rooms." He turned to the others sitting at the table. "Maybe we should simply end our game. I think our two guests are a little confrontational and I want to avoid anymore problems."

As Kirk walked past the portly Tellerite, he was jostled intentionally. Whirling around he was ready to get into it, but his diplomatic instincts kicked in. "Whoa there Colonel Mustard." He said as he patted the arm of the alien.

The Tellerite shoved Kirk's hand off his arm and turned angrily away yelling, "My name is Colonel Mu'tard, not Mustard!"

The Andorian doctor gave Kirk a distasteful look and left moments after the Tellerite.

Kirk turned to the officers who were all standing at the ready in case they needed to break up a fight. "Looks like we may have a problem with those two. Let's hope we get through the next two days without any trouble."

Hoshi held out her hand. "Thanks for a good game Captain. Can I interest you in a nighttime cup of cocoa? It'll help you sleep."

Kirk smiled down at the young oriental girl as he gently shook her hand and although he wanted to extend his evening his instincts told him to call it a night. This was his past… nothing about it could be his future.

"Sorry Hoshi, I'll see you tomorrow." Kirk made his way though the ship to the guest rooms and entered his quarters and sat down heavily on the bed. "This is getting old," he muttered.

Sitting there with his eyes closed, he did not see the orb of light shimmer just a few feet in front of him. Q materialized and stood there quietly looking down at Kirk. "Ohhh what a sad sight."

The Captain raised his head, "What do you want Trelane?"

"My name isn't Trelane… it's Q!"

"Whatever."

"Ready to go back to your own reality and death?" Q asked with a smirk on his face.

"Go back to my death? I don't think so. This reality is better than death, wouldn't you agree?"

Q sighed… "What is wrong with you damn humans? It's because you are so soft and accommodating. Your species just moves in whatever direction they are led like so many cattle. Don't you want to go back to your own time?"

"What would make you think I would want to go back to that time and die."

"Afraid of death dear Captain Kirk?"

"I'm not afraid of death. Never have been. But given the choice to live I would be crazy not to choose that."

"You humans are just not living up to the expectations I hold for you."

"Oh really… isn't that a shame."

"Oh this is too tiresome. Don't get too comfortable in this reality. It will soon be over Kirk. It will be the end of the illustrious James Tiberius Kirk only too soon!" Q faded in the same light he had arrived.

Later that night as Kirk tried to fall asleep, he kept thinking about what would happen when Trelane or Q as he liked to be called would send him back to his reality. Was he really going to die? He always knew he would die alone, and he was definitely alone when the energy ribbon hit him. He thought about how he could arrange to stay in this timeline. After all, living is always preferable to dying, no matter in what era he was living.

It was about 9:30 in the morning when Kirk arrived at the mess for breakfast. He had tossed continuously and it wasn't until after 3:00 am that he finally fell into a broken fractured sleep, As the doors opened to the mess he heard the commotion before actually seeing the individuals arguing.

"You are a pig. Nothing but a pig. How you ever wound up on this ship going to the conference is beyond me. You belong in some kind of an enclosure for animals like yourself."

"How dare you talk to me, don't you know who I am?"

"Colonel Pig isn't it?" the Andorian said as he pushed aside the Tellerite making his way towards the replicator.

"No, it is Colonel Mu'tard. I am the Ambassador from the Institute of Intergalactical Affairs. I demand more respect from you. You are nothing but a skinny blue skinned peon who should be bowing in respect when I enter a room."

"I have no respect for you. You are nothing but a swine, Your are not the only ambassador here. I am Scarrl't Than, member of the Legal Division of the High Council to the Imperial Guard."

"You're a lawyer!" quipped the Tellerite.

At just that moment Kirk happened in and snapped at the Tellerite, "I like lawyers! Always thought in a different life I would have been a great lawyer. Got a problem with that?"

The potbellied alien grunted and scowled at Kirk.

"What is it with you Mustard? You fought with Dr. Boddy last night and now with Scarrl't Than. Are you a trouble maker or do you just hate Andorians in general?"

A chunky female Tellerite arrived as Kirk was in the middle of the discussion with Mu'tard. "Excuse me, I am Professor Sh'Plum. I am also a member of the Tellerite delegation on the way to the planet Earth. Might I be of some help here?" She stood slightly apart from her comrade and had addressed the group in a very low, calm voice.

Kirk smiled at the female and bowed his head slightly. "Ma'am it looks like we had just a minor misunderstanding here. Am I right boys?" He looked from alien to alien telling them silently to calm down.

"Professor Sh'Plum, I am Captain James T. Kirk. I have been trying to mediate a confrontation between your colleague and the Andorian member."

The female Tellerite looked at her associate. "I do not understand why you have to create a situation. We are supposed to be on our way to a conference with these and other aliens. Do you not want this conference to take place? Is it not your wish to form an alliance between many different worlds? I don't understand."

The stout Tellerite mumbled something and pushed her aside as he made his way out of the room.

The female alien turned to Kirk and bowed slightly. "I apologize for my associate. He has only just joined the Institute and pushed strongly to be a delegate to the conference. Now he seems to be more than normally confrontational and I am at a loss to explain this. I will talk to him later in the day. Once again, I am sorry Captain."

"You cannot threaten me. You and I are in this together. If I go down, you go down right beside me."

The Starfleet delegate Admiral Crane glared at the Tellerite. "If you don't start acting like a delegate, this whole operation will be ruined. We won't let you do that. There is too much at stake to let you destroy everything. Our mission right now is to get to Earth and nothing else. Once we get there then we can put our plans into place. We must get to Earth without incident. You must control yourself around these humans. If our plan is uncovered all will be lost."

"You can't talk to me like this. I am the official delegate from Tellar Prime."

"You are nothing but a pig. A swine who should be kept locked up."

They argued back and forth for several minutes. Their voices grew louder and louder until the Tellerite shoved the Starfleet officer backwards against the bookshelves. The Starfleet officer retaliated and the two men were embroiled in a physical fight that went on for several minutes until one was finally down for good. The alien had to make sure the fallen one wouldn't be getting up again. He looked around for something to get the job done.

Scanning the room, his eyes finally rested on the item he knew would do the final deed. "ahhh just the perfect thing!" He limped to the bookcase and grabbed what he knew would be a perfect weapon of death. It's heft assured him that one strong blow would be enough.

The one remaining standing stared at the body, his chest heaving from the exertion.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Chapter 27

When the doors to the holodeck opened the alien visitors stopped short and their jaws dropped at the sight. Zek seemed almost mesmerized and stood at the threshold peering at everything through beady eyes as his right hand absently reached up to stroke his outer lobe. "Oh my! What is this place?" he cackled.

Riker instead, strode into the room with a satisfied expression, a wide grin and his hands perched on his hips. "I know exactly what this is. It's a New Orleans club, probably on Bourbon Street. However did the three of you come up with this?"

Worf looked around appreciatively, "This is reminiscent of a Warriors Drinking Room. In one such room on Qo'noS I learned to appreciate warrior songs."

Archer explained to his appreciative guests, "This is just like a place on Earth where I spent many good times."

Riker was obviously very pleased with how the room looked. Grinning broadly, "Lets sit down and eat," he suggested.

Only Data seemed awestruck with the way the holodeck had been outfitted. He openly stared at each of the details of the room in total silence. He had experienced varied holodeck programs, but he hadn't taken part in something like this.

Archer had arranged a large table in front of the stage and he motioned for the group to find a seat. He was quietly congratulating himself as the group quietly sorted themselves into their seats.

Zek shuffled over and sat himself at one head of the table with his assistant at his side, and Archer found his way to the opposite head.

A waiter approached Archer and he sat back in his seat, clasped his hands in his lap and with total confidence in his voice he began to order. "We want platters of Boudin Rouge, Mudbugs, Etouffee, Jambalaya and Tasso, also pitchers of beer."

The entire group glanced sheepishly at each other. None, save for Riker had any idea what this person from the past had just ordered. Riker's grin went from ear to ear. "Mmm, wait till you wrap your lips around this stuff. You are going to love it!"

Worf had already decided that nothing would be delicious as his favorite foods like Gagh or Rokeg Blood Pie but he would at least try some of it.

Zek chortled, "If mudbugs are anything like tube grubs or Gree worms this is going to be delicious."

Data interjected, "On the contrary, Captain Archer has ordered a menu based on late twentieth century southern foods."

Zek grunted, "Whatever bring it on."

At that exact moment, several waiters were proceeding towards their table laden with heaping platters of food.

Zek had a fork in one hand and his knife in the other, and as soon as the waiter served him, he began wolfing down each dish. Each hand was shoveling food into his gaping mouth as bits and pieces of shrimp, chicken, blood sausage and rice flew around his head. Riker and Archer exchanged grins noting with satisfaction that the other was enjoying the feast as much as himself.

Even Worf seemed to be enjoying these new foods. There were soft pleasing grunts coming from his direction. "Did you say this is made with blood sausage?" he asked Archer pointing to the Boudin Rouge.

"Yep, enjoying it Mr. Worf?"

"This is definitely warrior food," the Klingon observed, enjoying every mouthful.

Riker was watching Zek closely and finally his curiosity peaked. "So Nagus, what brings you to our little neck of the galaxy?"

"Business trip," chortled Zek between mouthfuls.

Riker's brow furrowed, "Business? What kind of business?" He knew Ferengi were usually involved in shady dealings and he definitely did not trust this alien.

"The antique business."

Deanna grinned at Riker provocatively, "I love old things!"

"Oh really?" shot back the Commander.

"Yes," the Nagus explained, "we procure antiques for our selective buyers."

"Mmm… got anything good Nagus?"

"Not for you Starfleet!" The Nagus did not want to talk further about his business. He addressed his servant, "Maihar'du more of this liquid they call beer… now!"

Riker turned his attention to the entertainment. The band continued to play until Riker stood up and declared, "Computer halt band." The program responded immediately and the music stopped.

"What's the matter, Will?" Deanna asked concerned.

"Nothing a new trumpet player can't fix," grinned Riker as he strode to the stage and picked the trumpet from the hands of the holo-player. "Computer, resume program." Riker became part of the band and as the others watched, Archer leaned back in his chair, admiring the performance.

After one particular rousing performance of 'Birth of the Blues', Riker turned to the other band members. He handed his horn back to the musician and bowed to the rest of the group, "Thanks guys."

He returned to the table as everyone was finishing their meals. Each person was leaning back in their chair, eyes closed reveling in the glow of a great meal when Data hiccupped and giggled. The other diners' eyes opened large in surprised expressions.

Deanna was the first to recover, "Data, are you alright?"

Data shook he head slightly, "Counselor, I do believe this is real alcohol."

Archer grinned, "Of course it is real alcohol, what did you expect?"

Beverly laughed, "Captain Archer, the Ferengi introduced Synthohol many years ago. It has the same flavors as regular liquor, but without the alcohol. It is usually served in place of real spirits."

Archer blushed, "Oh, well I had no idea. Are you ok Mr. Data?"

Data hiccupped one more time and giggled and nodded affirmatively.

At just that moment, a summons came in from the bridge. "Bridge to Commander Riker."

"Riker here," Will answered as the voices at the table ceased, with only the grunting of Zek still packing away the food, heard.

"Sir we have been hailed by the 'Tabor' a Romulan scout ship demanding to speak to the Grand Nagus."

Zek stopped eating in mid chew. "Don't tell them you've seen me!" he snorted.

Riker sighed deeply, "I knew this was too good to be true. We're on our way." Riker motioned for his fellow officers to follow him. "Let's go Nagus!"

In the turbolift Riker scowled at Zek. "Care to tell me what this is all about Nagus?"

"I don't have a clue!" Zek snickered back.

"Mmm…"

The group entered the bridge and Worf took over at communications just as the Enterprise was hailed by another vessel. "Commander we are being hailed by the Andorian ship, 'La'Kor'."

"On screen, Mr. Worf."

"A blue skinned Andorian with a stern expression scowled at Riker. "Is that little troll aboard your ship pink skin?" barked the alien.

Riker rose from the Captains' chair and moved closer to the forward screen. "What's the situation?" he queried while glancing back at the Nagus.

No sooner had Riker posed his question when Worf made another announcement. "We are being hailed by a Risian security ship."

Riker tugged on his tunic nervously. "On screen."

A Security personnel dressed in a white suit dominated the screen. "Can we help you?" Riker asked and held his breath worried about the answer.

"We are here to take possession of Zek, commonly known as The Grand Nagus. Turn him over immediately and we will take our leave."

Riker turned to Worf and made a motion of passing his hand across his throat.

"Frequencies closed."

Riker was glaring at the Nagus. "I want to know what this is all about, and I want to know now!" he muttered through a clenched jaw.

The Nagus drew his robes tighter, lifted his chin and snapped, "I have no idea what they want."

Riker nodded to Worf.

"Frequencies open."

"Let's see them all, Mr. Worf."

The screen split to show the Romulans, the Andorians and the Risians. Riker held up his hands as all three aliens were demanding he hand over Zek.

"Wait a minute gentlemen. Stop! Stop! One at a time. Romulan Commander, you go first."

The Romulan sneered slightly and ordered, "Your Ferengi guest is a thief. We shall take possession of him immediately!"

Riker looked over at the Nagus who was wearing a most innocent expression.

"No, he belongs to us," interrupted the Risian Security officer. "He has absconded with numerous artifacts from worlds all over the galaxy."

The Andorian officer objected, "He is ours. Our collection of antiquities is more precious to our culture than any other object. We demand to take possession of him!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please give us a few moments to assess the situation. We'll get back to you a little while."

Riker turned to Worf and nodded once again.

"Transmission ended."

As Riker stared at Zek, the Ferengi began to fidget and whined to his assistant, "Let's get out of here." Maihar'du turned and began to usher the little Ferengi towards the turbolift.

Archer stepped in and put his arm securely around the shoulder of the Grand Nagus and steered him back towards the conference room. Maihar'du stood back and nodded in compliance.

"Let's go and find out the whole story." Archer commented over his shoulder towards Riker.

Archer pushed Zek into a chair once they were inside the conference room and demanded, "Now I want to know what this is all about!"

Zek began to stammer and Archer stopped him cold. "Either you tell us the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth or we'll hand you over to the highest bidder. Understand?" Archer's voice took on an ominous tone.

Zek looked from one Starfleet officer to another. "You don't understand. Rule of Acquisition number 49, _Everything is worth something to somebody."_

Archer leaned forward with the sternest expression he could muster. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The wizened Ferengis' voice told of the intimidation he was feeling, "The Risians had a huge display of artifacts. Of course that meant only the few people who had the inclination to travel to Risa would be able to see these valuable '_objets d'art_'. I was just trying to spread the love by helping others see them." He leaned back in his chair confident that these officers would understand his meager explanation.

Riker scowled and demanded, "What were you intending to do, you little troll?"

"Like I said, my intentions were only to provide the means to allow more inhabitants of our many worlds share in the collection of artifacts."

Archer interrupted, "Were you going to sell them you little swindler?"

Zek squinted his eyes upward to Archer's face. "Rule of Acquisition, number two, _The best deal is the one that brings the most profit."_

Archer grabbed the Ferengi by his ears. "Who was going to buy them?"

Zek tried to maintain a sense of dignity, although failing miserably. "A collector. Someone who appreciates the finer things in life. I'm sure you would have no idea of such a concept Captain."

The other Starfleet officers remained quiet allowing Archer to take command of the situation. It seemed like he knew what he was doing.

"I'll ask you one last time Zek, who were you going to sell to?"

"A collector. A Zibalian collector."

"Zibalian? I've never heard of Zibalians." Archer turned to Riker with a quizzical look.

Riker leaned towards Zek. "Was is Fajo? He was arrested the last time he tried to add Data to his collection. Who was it?"

Zek lifted his chin defiantly, "If you're talking about Kivas, it wasn't him. He is still serving time from his last encounter with Starfleet. His cousin Ovi has taken over the business. He has offered to pay many, many bars of latinum for this collection. Of course if you make a better offer, I might be willing to part with the collection to you instead of Ovi." Zek chuckled thinking this might be the perfect solution to this problem.

"Me? What would I do with a bunch of artifacts from different worlds?"

"Well Captain Archer might be more interested."

Archer looked surprised, "Why would I be interested?"

"I have one artifact you might want for yourself."

"I don't want those things. They belong to the museum on Risa. I have no interest in anything."

"Oh really? What if I told you that one of the artifacts is from someone named Zefram Cochrane? I believe that is someone from your Earth's history isn't it?"

"Zefram Cochrane? What do you have? What did you steal?" Archer's voice exploded.

"I don't know, it's some kind of silly plaque."

Archer stood and leaned as close to the aged Ferengi as he dare, and hissed. "Exactly what kind of plaque and where did you get it?"

The Nagus was showing his nervousness by clutching the edges of his robes and kneading them. "I don't know. Something like a dedication plaque."

Archer stood up, lifted his chin and thought momentarily, "dedication plaque?"

"Somebody was dedicating something called a Warp Five Complex and Cochrane presented a plaque."

Archer stood in total amazement. What were the chances this was his family's property? Here he was so many years in the future and he was dealing with something from his own personal past. "Are you talking about the plaque presented to Henry Archer, my father?"

Zek looked at Archer sideways through squinty eyes. "One and the same my boy. Now are you interested?"

Archer's face paled when he thought about the significance of that plaque. Zefram Cochrane, the inventor of warp drive had presented this plaque to his father during the construction of the complex designed to build the first warp five engines. Unfortunately his father had died before the ship was finished. Just before their initial launch, the plaque had been presented to his family in remembrance of his father's efforts and dedication to the project.

"You have the dedication plaque? Where the hell did you get it?"

"From the display on Risa."

"Where the hell did the Risians get it?" exploded Archer.

"I am sorry Captain, I do not have that information. However, if you would like to make some kind of a monetary compromise, I would be willing to entrust it once more to your family."

Archer couldn't contain himself and grabbed the Ferengi and hauled him to his feet. "You want me to pay for a plaque that was given to my family? You must be crazy. Each and every artifact is going to be transferred back to the Risian security ship and you are going to do that immediately before I lose my patience." With that he literally shoved the aged Nagus back into his seat. Archer leaned close enough to Zek's face that he could faintly feel the hair on the Ferengi's upper lip. "You will call your ship now and tell them to prepare for the transfer of each and every artifact. Do I make myself clear?" He stood back and straightened his shoulders. "If you don't do this immediately, I will beam you over to whichever of these ships' Captains want you the most!"

The Nagus sputtered and stammered and looked from officer to officer. He was shaking so hard that even his jowls looked like they were jellylike. "I need to speak to my advisor."

Archer's face was grim but he spoke through clenched teeth, "And who would that be?"

"My beloved Ishka. She will know what to do. I need her."

Archer looked to Riker. "Can you do this Commander? Whoever this Ishka is, we need her to talk to Zek immediately."

Riker tapped his comm badge. "Mr. Worf, please contact Ishka on the Ferengi homeworld. We have her _'beloved' _here and he needs to talk to her immediately."

While the officers waited and Zek cowered in his chair, Archer began to pace. His temper was flared and his feelings were hurt. A personal piece of his family history had been somehow misplaced from his family holdings. How could the plaque have made it out to space? If he ever got back to his own timeline he would do whatever it took to preserve the mementoes that belonged to his history.

Jonathan's anger got the better of him and he whirled on the little Ferengi. What kind of person are you? Where are your scruples? Where is your sense of dignity?"

Zek smirked, "Rule of Acquisition Number 109. _Dignity and an empty sack is worth the sack_."

"The artifacts you stole are worth more than your precious money. These things from cultures around the galaxy are more important than the entire Ferengi misguided concept of doing business. In some cultures historical artifacts are the basis of their entire civilization. What gives you the right to steal and plunder without regard?"

Again Zek spouted another rule, "_Opportunity plus instinct equals profit_" and _Profit is it's own reward."_

Archer calmed down and persisted, "How important is this Ishka to you? How would you like to be imprisoned until the day you die without ever seeing her again? How would you like to be alone? Utterly, totally alone. No servant, no Ishka, no delicious feasts like the one you just had. Just you in a tiny, tiny cell. Is this what you want?"

"No, of course not," wailed Zek. "I want my Ishka, my beloved. I can't live without her. Please, please. Take the damned trinkets. Don't keep me away from my Ishka."

Archer lifted his chin and announced to the other officers. "Keep him here, Commander Riker and I are going back to try to work something out with the boys." They left the conference room to the stares of the others.

Beverly and Deanna exchanged disgusted glances, but made no comments. Even unspoken, they realized the importance of what was taking place.

Out on the bridge, Riker asked for a split screen to address the three aliens who were demanding to take possession of Zek.

"Gentlemen, we have learned about the theft of the artifacts."

The Risian spoke first, "Give us back our artifacts and the thief and we will leave."

Before Riker could speak the other two aliens were beginning to make the same demands.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen. The Ferengi has assured me he is willing to return all artifacts to the museum. Would this be sufficient to the Romulans and Andorians?" he asked, clasping his hands behind him and silently whispering a prayer to avoid all hostilities.

The Romulan Captain was the first to respond. He peered intently at his view screen. "We will capitulate to the Risians." He hesitated only momentarily before turning to his crew and ordering their immediate departure.

The Andorian Captain followed suit and finally the screen held only the face of the Risian Security officer.

Riker breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at the officer. "If you stand by for just a few more minutes, we will get back to you with the details of the transfer."

The Security officer nodded, but added. We want not only our treasures, we also want the Nagus. He will be imprisoned for a very long time. This offense cannot go unpunished. He won't be leaving Risa for many, many years."

Riker turned and nodded to Worf.

"Frequencies closed. Commander, we have Ishka ready."

"Pipe it into the conference room, Mr. Worf."

Riker and Archer strode into the conference room just as Ishka's face came into focus on the view screen. Archer was shocked that this very strange looking female was the object of the Nagus' affections.

"Ohhh my beloved Ishka. There you are. Help me darling. I need you."

"What have you gotten yourself into Zekky?"

"It wasn't my fault my love. These horrible Starfleet officers lured me to their ship to detain me. I was in the middle of a business deal when they slowed me down before I could make a clean get-a-way."

"Oh Zekky, you've gone and gotten yourself into so much trouble just when you and I were going to retire to some lovely planet. Zekky what am I going to do with you?"

"I was doing it for us my love," proclaimed the Ferengi. "I wanted to make one last spectacular business transaction before we were to retire. Please don't be angry at me Ishhy. I wanted to have enough to live the rest of our lives in luxury without having to depend on anyone else. I love you and I want to give you everything you want. There were some wonderful antique artifacts on Risa and I made a delicious pact with Ovi to purchase them. It was my last big hit my love."

"Oh Zekky, I don't need anything but you to be happy. Now what are we going to do? You must return the artifacts right away Zekky. You know that don't you?"

Zek hung his head and heaved a sigh strong enough to ruffle his hairy upper lip. "Yes my love, I understand."

"Beloved, I will leave Ferenginar immediately to meet you."

Riker interrupted the conversation, "Ishka, I am sorry to disappoint you, but Zek will be transported to Risa to be imprisoned. The Risians aren't taking this lightly."

As Ishka's transmission faded, she squeaked, "I'm coming Zekky… I'm coming."

Archer turned to Riker and whispered, "Is there somewhere I can talk privately to the Risian ship?"

888888888888888888

Early the next morning, Archer was awakened by a computer signal. "Captain Archer, there is an incoming message from Security Officer Lahcim from the Risian Security Complex."

Archer shook off the last vestiges of sleep and sat down at his view screen. "Archer here."

The Risian's face appeared onscreen. "Good morning Captain Archer. I thought you might be interested in knowing the outcome of our last conversation."

"Yes, yes of course. Go ahead."

We have retrieved all of our artifacts and replaced them in our museum. Ishka has arrived and she and Zek are settled in, on a large compound. We have decided to allow the two of them to 'retire' here on Risa. I hope this meets with your wishes."

"That's perfect. If they are securely ensconced there, then they won't be getting into anymore trouble anywhere else. Thanks, I appreciate it."

"We agree, it is easier to keep an eye on them while they are in our 'care'. Risa out."

Archer got up and decided to get his day started with a shower. They were to arrive back to Earth in a few hours and he wanted to prepare himself for what he thought would be his new beginning in a new era. As he walked away from the view screen he heard a faint humming noise and turned around just in time to see something materialize on his desk. He leaned over to pick up a parcel wrapped in delicate white gauze. It's weight and shape foretold what it was and he held his breath as he unwrapped the coverings. It was the dedication plaque that had been presented to his father and his fingers trembled as they traced the inscription. He sat heavily down in the chair and clutched the plaque tightly to his chest, closed his eyes and bent his head.

888888888888888888888

"Kinda brings a tear to your eye doesn't it Captain?"

Archer's head slowly raised and his eyes were glistening. "You! What do you have to do with this?"

Q smirked, "Wanna beg to go back home yet? All it would take would be a snap of my fingers to send you back. Say 'pretty please' and it's all over…"

Archer rose, and gathered his strength, "Go to hell!"


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Later that evening after another poker game, an officer ran into the recreation room shouting. "Officer down, we need a medical team."

Kirk and his fellow players ran to the commotion outside of the turbolift at the far end of the corridor. There was a group gathered around the body of one of the Starfleet delegates to the conference. One of the cadets was trying to lend some aid as Dr. Phlox arrived.

"Move aside cadet."

Phlox bent and touched the side of the neck with his two fingers. He sighed and rocked back on his bent legs. T'Pol was standing alongside her arms cross-folded in front of her. "He's dead," the doctor sighed.

T'Pol slightly lifted her chin and announced. "Dr. Phlox what do you determine as the cause of death of Admiral Crane?"

Phlox was staring down at the dead man with a shocked expression. A small puddle of dark liquid was pooling around the right side of his head. There was only one problem. This was a human Starfleet officer and the dampness was definitely green!

888888888

T'Pol, Kirk and Phlox stood around the bio bed in sickbay. Phlox was using several medical instruments to attain readings on the dead officer.

T'Pol clenched her jaw and muttered, "This is Admiral Crane. He was one of the Starfleet delegates to the conference. I want to know what happened and I want to know immediately!"

Phlox looked up over his glasses which had slid down his nose slightly. "This was not Admiral Crane, unless the Admiral was a Romulan!"

Kirk gasped and put his hand over his mouth, "A Romulan?"

T'Pol dropped her arms to her sides and stiffened her spine. "Explain."

"I can't explain it Commander, but this man is a Romulan. He has been somehow altered to appear human."

"Why?" she persisted.

The three were silent because there was no logical reason that either of them could imagine.

T'Pol turned to Kirk. "Captain Kirk. You offered your assistance yesterday. Today I am asking for your help in investigating the circumstances around this incident. I want all the other delegates to be kept safe. I want you to find who and what is behind this. Do you agree to aid us in this manner?"

Kirk smiled, understanding the Vulcan's difficulty in asking for help. "Yes, Commander, I'll keep you apprised of our findings."

888888888

"Professor Sh'Plum, tell me how you came to be a delegate to the Federation conference?"

"Well you see Captain Kirk, I have been a professor of history for many years at the Tellar Prime University. I am regarded as one of the most knowledgeable female Tellerites on our planet. I was asked by the University to attend the conference, along with the delegate from the Institute of Intergalactical Affairs."

Kirk looked closely at the female alien and noticed her calm manner. He felt she was telling the truth, but he wanted to know more.

"What do you know about Colonel Mu'tard?"

"As I told you before, he is new to the Institute. I met him only as we boarded the ship that took us from Tellar Prime to meet the Enterprise."

"You didn't know him before?"

"No Captain, we certainly don't move in the same circles. He is a boar. His social level is definitely below mine."

"So you don't get along?"

"Captain, the only thing similar between Colonel Mu'tard and myself is that we are both from the planet Tellar Prime. Nothing more, nothing less."

Kirk sat back in the conference room chair and steepled his fingers. His gut told him this female was telling the truth.

"Thank you for your time Professor. You may go."

As the second Tellerite entered the room, the commotion began.

"What is the meaning of this? Who do you think you are to haul me here? What do you want?"

Kirk leaned towards the male and whispered, "Tell me about yourself Mustard."

"Colonel Mu'tard! Colonel Mu'tard! Colonel Mu'tard! How many times do I have to tell you my name is Colonel Mu'tard human?" bellowed the angry alien.

"How did you get to be a delegate to the conference, MU'TARD!"

My position as a member of the Institute of Intergalactical Affairs afforded me the designation as a delegate. Why is that important?"

"So you meet with a lot of different species do you?"

"Yes, yes of course. My acquaintances are from across the galaxy. Why do you care?"

"Know any Romulans?"

"Romulans… I… uhh…. No… not really…. No …. No Romulans."

"Hmm… so you say."

"Where were you last night at 1900 hours?"

"In my room. Sleeping peacefully."

"Kirk leaned further towards the alien. Look Mustard. If I find out anything that I won't like about you, I'll make you into the juiciest pork roast ever barbecued. Understand?"

The Tellerite jumped up and ran out of the room. "You don't scare me, human."

The interviews with the two Andorians, Dr. Boddy and Scarrl't Than were uneventful. Their stories were corroborated and Kirk felt that although he didn't exactly trust them, they played no part in the murder.

"Reed to Captain Kirk."

"Go ahead Lieutenant."

"Captain you are going to want to see the security tapes we have recovered. Please come to the bridge."

"On my way."

When Kirk arrived he was surprised to see the doctor, Reed and Tucker and Hoshi along with T'Pol.

"Dr. Phlox go ahead first." T'Pol requested.

Phlox took a deep breath and began. "Admiral Crane was not human. He was a Romulan who had surgery to make himself look human.

Malcom Reed interjected, "He had a small implant behind his right ear. We were able to remove and download the signal. Hoshi was able to decode the signal and we have determined that Crane, or whatever his Romulan name is, was a spy. He was in direct contact with the Romulan High Command."

Kirk shook his head, "why?"

T'Pol answered, "I think I know why Captain Kirk. The Romulans have taken a strong stand against the formation of the Federation of Planets. A federation would collectively be stronger than the Romulans."

Kirk closed his eyes, "Of course, the Romulans. I should have known. They tried everything they could to prevent the formation of the Federation."

Hoshi addressed Kirk. "There's more Captain. We are picking up a second signal. Similar but not identical. We think it may be coming from the male Tellerite."

Reed had more to add. "We reviewed the security tapes from around the ship and it wasn't until we viewed the one on the recreation deck that we found something." He pressed a control and the tape ran on the forward screen. They saw one of the doors on the deck open and the male Tellerite drag the Admiral out. He moved him in front of the turbolift and quickly made his escape to another floor.

Seconds later they watched themselves arriving at the murder scene.

Phlox nodded his head and added, "And I know what killed him."

8888888888

"Bring the prisoner in" demanded Kirk.

Two large security officers dragged the stout alien in screaming and kicking.

"What is the meaning of this?" sputtered and stammered Mu'tard.

Kirk was sitting with 2 items in front of him. When Mu'tard saw them, he stopped cold and stood there defiantly.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded once again, but not quite as loud.

"Ever seen these before?" inquired Kirk.

"No.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never seen them before." Mu'tard insisted.

"Funny because your fingerprints are all over them and one of them was used to kill the Romulan."

"What Romulan?"

"The Romulan you were conspiring with to prevent the formation of the Federation. Too bad your temper got the better of you and you killed your accomplice."

The Tellerite stood there, his eyes transfixed on the 2 items. He was at a loss for words. His temper had gotten to him and he made a grave error fighting with the Romulan. He hadn't meant to kill him only to stop the name calling. He could handle almost anything, but name calling.

Kirk stood and announced to the group. "Well ladies and gentlemen, we have solved this case. The Romulan was killed by Colonel Mu'tard in the library with a pair of candlesticks!"


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Enterprise limped home and Picard was watching through the forward windows as the great ship glided in to the repair docks in orbit around Earth.

"Harriman to Picard."

"Picard here."

"Captain, your shuttle is ready to depart for Starfleet."

"On my way Captain."

When Picard arrived at the shuttlebay he found Chekov and Scotty there also. The three men were preparing to leave when Harriman walked in.

"Captain Picard, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoyed your time aboard our Enterprise."

"Captain Harriman," Picard smiled, "it was indeed a pleasure. I have read so much about this crew and the ship and your future voyages. Meeting you was something I will remember for the rest of my life. I have certainly learned to appreciate all the advances on the Enterprise in my era. Your ship has a very honored place in the Starfleet museum and I want you to know that you and your crew are known to every child as part of the history of Starfleet."

"Thank you Captain Picard."

Harriman turned and thanked Scotty and Chekov for all their help.

Once the three Starfleet officers were in the shuttle on their way, there was a momentary silence. So much to say and no way to say it.

When the shuttle touched down on the landing pad at Starfleet headquarters the group emerged and made their goodbyes.

"Mr. Chekov, it was an honor to meet you. I am sorry for the loss of Captain Kirk."

"Thank you Captain Picard. I hope you are able to eventually get back to your own time."

When Picard turned to Scotty he grinned, "I'll see you around Mr. Scott. Don't forget what we talked about."

"Aye Captain Picard… I'll remember."

A uniformed Lieutenant approached the group and addressed Picard. "Captain Picard, would you please follow me."

Turning to his new friends, Picard nodded his head. He took a deep breath and turned and followed the officer into the main headquarters building. The officer led Picard to the observation lounge on the main floor. "Please wait here Captain Picard. The Admiral and his staff will come and get you for your debriefing."

"Thank you Lieutenant."

Picard looked around the familiar room. He had visited this room many times in his career. It amazed him that the difference between the way it looked now and the way it looked in his era was so great. The furnishings in his timeline were sleeker, and there was more of a business ambiance than appeared now. These furnishings were more akin to gentlemen's club instead of Starfleet. The sofas were large and covered in supple brown leather. There were heavy tapestry window coverings and the lighting was muted. There was even a highly polished grand piano in the corner. Crystal vases held small arrangements of flowers and side chairs were covered in tapestry matching the drapery. The entire feeling of this room was relaxed and cozy. He speculated that more people would enjoy a room like this instead of the one in his time.

He chose a settee by the large expanse of windows overlooking San Francisco bay. As he settled his body against one of the cushions he felt an incredible sense of loneliness. Here he was so far from his own time and knew no one. Oh there were figures in history he had heard of, but nobody knew him.

Sitting there deep in thought, it occurred to him that this could be a new beginning for him. "A new beginning. A chance to do it all over. Knowing what I know and making different choices would be like the answer to every person's prayer. What are the chances?"

He caught the whiff of something burning and was startled when someone sat down on the massive sofa arm and blew a smoke ring in his face. "Beautiful scenery you have there Jean-Luc."

Picard looked up at Q. He was wearing a maroon velvet smoking jacket and was puffing on a cigar. "It is beautiful here Q. My favorite place in the universe. I love this room."

"Ok Jean-Luc ready to beg to go home?"

Picard looked up at Q and suddenly realized he loved being in this time. He could reassess his life, put things in priority. With all that he knew he could finally relax and maybe even get married. Things were different in this reality. There were no Borg to worry about and he knew his ship would survive very nicely without him. Whichever Captain was aboard his Enterprise would no doubt be doing a very good job with Riker's help. It would be his time in his life to take it easier. It really wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Q if you decide to leave me in this era, I would be very happy. I have decided to leave the decision up to you. Send me back or leave me here… it really doesn't matter. I would be pleased with either arrangement."

"What is wrong with you humans? Have you no will of your own? Have you no desire to have what is rightfully yours? Go away!" Q snapped his fingers and Picard was no longer on the sofa. He blinked his eyes and realized he was sitting at a round table in the corner of a crowded bar. Not knowing what else to do, he simply leaned back, clasped his hands in his lap and sighed deeply.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

As Kirk was ushered into the conference room at Starfleet headquarters he looked around and recognized the room instantly. He had attended many conferences here and had addressed many audiences. The group of Starfleet officers sitting here now were surprising even to him. He knew many of these faces from his history. Although many of the officers were quite young at this time, he knew of their importance the older they got.

The welcoming committee showed Kirk to the front of the room, "Captain Kirk, we would be pleased if you would talk to us about your adventure."

Kirk looked around the room. He really didn't like having to talk about the last few days.  
There was no rational explanation for what had happened and how he could explain it was beyond him. Never one to stand on protocol, he decided to talk about something else.

"I come from your future. I am as astonished to be here as you are to have me here. What I want to tell you though is that in my time the Federation has been established for over 80 years. It is through the Federation that so many different worlds and cultures have come together under one organization for the betterment of all worlds. It is through your hard work, sacrifices and dedication that we have progressed to the point of peace and cooperation with so many different worlds. Continue on the present course and I guarantee that the future will thank you."

As Kirk walked slowly from the room he smiled and wished all well. Within his own heart he moved from feelings of deep sadness to feelings of relief and joy. Here he was snatched from the throes of death and put back in the 22nd century. He was at the beginnings of the Federation and he knew he could contribute a great deal to the proceedings.

Kirk wandered through the halls until he came to his favorite spot, the large lounge overlooking San Francisco bay. When he had been a cadet he had a special spot in this room which was tucked into the corner of the room. His view of the bay from this seat was breathtaking. He had spent many hours looking at the bay those many years ago.

Kirk sat down heavily and sighed thinking about all that had happened over the last several days. He thought about Spock, Bones and Scotty and their times spent together.

"Reminiscing dear Captain?"

"Trelane, what are you doing here?"

"It's Q, Kirk, as I have told you many times before. I've come to determine your fate Captain."

Kirk just looked up at the alien without saying a word.

"Ready to die Kirk or would you rather live the rest of your life in this antiquity?"

"I'd rather stay in this timeline thanks."

"You'd rather stay here? So far from your family and friends? How could you want this reality? It isn't yours. You have no position, no spot in this time. You would be bored to death."

Kirk grimaced, "Now or later, does it really matter? I've lived the life I wanted. I did everything I needed to do for King and country. I've saved human existence as we know it. I'm ready to have the opportunity to do something for me. Q, one thing you don't understand about humans is that our will to live and be happy is what drives us to get up each and every day. Even though this isn't my choice of a reality, I'd definitely choose it over dying. I might be considered a hero to some, but I'm not stupid. Your little test failed."

"You humans make me sick." Q smiled, looked Kirk straight in the eye and snapped his fingers.

Kirk was no longer at Starfleet headquarters. He was seated at a table with an older man. When their eyes met the older man's eyes opened wide in recognition.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

As the shuttle went into it's final descent to land on the grounds of the Starfleet headquarters Archer was intent on the scene that was before him. He had visited headquarters many times, but the building and the grounds have obviously undergone extensive renovations since his timeline.

As he disembarked, a welcoming party was there to meet him. "Captain Archer, it is wonderful to meet you. I'm Admiral Stevens."

Archer was a little surprised at the pomp and circumstance that had met him.

"Admiral, thank you for such a warm welcome."

The Admiral ushered Archer through the doors of the main building and into a reception room filled with dignitaries. "I have long been an admirer of yours. I've read every report, every log, and every adventure of yours. I'm quite a fan!" he whispered.

Archer smiled sheepishly. "Well thank you Admiral. I really wasn't expecting anything like this." He looked around the room somewhat embarrassed.

One by one the voices died down until the room was absolutely silent. Every eye was trained on Archer and he fidgeted under the scrutiny.

Admiral Stevens began, "Captain Archer, we welcome you to the 24th century. All of us here grew up learning about Jonathan Archer and the voyages of the first Starship Enterprise. It was from your initial contacts and excursions that the Federation has grown and developed."

Every person in the room began applauding making Archer blush even deeper and stammer, "Thank you ladies and gentlemen. I appreciate all your kind words. I cannot explain how I got to this time and place, but it has been wonderful to be part of my own future." He nodded and smiled to everyone and tried desperately to back away and blend into the rest of the crowd. He found some terrace doors at the back of the room and slipped through for a breath of fresh air. Outside there was a stone seating arrangement and Archer sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Having a rough day?"

Archer lifted his head wearily, "It's you!"

"At your service Captain Archer. Are you having fun in your new reality?"

"It's ok."

"Ok? Just ok? This could be your permanent future. How would you like if I did that?"

"It would be ok. Just a little getting used to. No problem."

"What is wrong with you humans? You really have no will of your own. I figured you would be whining and pleading to go back."

"Sorry to let you down Q." Archer had surmised that telling Q the exact opposite of what he wanted to hear was the best way to make him upset.

"You humans deserve each other. Be gone with you!" Q snapped his fingers and a split second later Archer shook his head and realized he was no longer at Starfleet. He was inside some type of bar, sitting at a table with two older men. The room was noisy and crowded and he really had no idea what was happening.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

The three captains looked at each other for several moments before Picard spoke. "Gentlemen, I believe I can make the introductions. The two of you are very familiar and famous faces. Captain Archer of the first Enterprise NX-01," he nodded towards the Archer, "and Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise 1701," he nodded towards Kirk, "and I am Jean-Luc Picard of the Enterprise D."

The two newly introduced men looked in wonderment at each other.

"I was on your ship Captain Archer." Kirk grinned.

"I hope you took good care of my ship Captain Kirk."

"I took care of the ship, the delegates on their way to the conference and a nasty murder mystery."

Picard interjected, "Murder? Which conference?"

Kirk leaned in towards Picard. "In his timeline the Federation hadn't been formed yet. He was taking the delegates to Earth for the pre-conference negotiations. There were a couple of nasty Tellerites and Andorians and a Romulan aboard. I took care of it." He leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

Picard smiled, "Kirk, I was on the Enterprise B, immediately after you were believed to have died. You are very sorely missed at this point."

"Death will do that to you I guess," Kirk quietly surmised.

Archer was busy looking around the bar. After the re-creation of his favorite bar on the holodeck he was quite excited to be here at this obviously popular and exciting establishment. He felt like he had been here before.

The bar was very large and consisted of a main and upper level floors. The sign over the bar read, "12 Galaxies" and was imprinted in glowing neon. The brick walls were mostly bare and there were a lot of steel accents. He could see the loft area held pool tables and lots of red vinyl couches. The lighting in the entire place was muted with candles on the tables in the lower area and blue shadowy lighting in the upper area.

Kirk was also looking around, but his face held the look of recognition. "I know this place. This is the Mission district I think."

Archer smiled, "I've been here too. See that corner pool table up above. The left rail of the table makes banking a shot simple. Must be a little off kilter."

Kirk grinned broadly, "Hmm, and I always thought it was my great deal of skill that made that shot!"

A familiar figure glided up to the table. "At your service gentlemen, I come bearing refreshments." He placed three drinks down on the table and dropped his body into the last remaining chair. "How are you three boys doing?"

Picard narrowed his eyes, "Q enough of this ridiculous game. We demand you send us back to our own ships and times."

"You all passed your tests. I suppose you are very proud of yourselves?"

Kirk grinned, "Where is your mother and father. Isn't it past your bedtime Trelane?"

Q slammed his fist on the table, "Q! It's Q! Can you not understand common human English? Do not call me Trelane again or I will snap my fingers and you will find yourself shaking hands with the devil himself!"

Picard interjected, "Gentlemen, let's hear what Q has to say."

"Mon Capitan, you will be happy to know that Archer here did a marvelous job dealing with my least favorite species."

"Oh really, and which species would that be besides humans."

"Please dear Captain whatever would give you the idea that humans are not my most favorite species?"

"Well since you seem constantly pre-occupied with ways to make our lives miserable, I just naturally thought you didn't like us."

Q's faced transformed into a pout and he pretended to dab at imaginary tears. "Oh Jean-Luc you really don't know how I feel about you." With that, he leaned over and gave Picard a kiss on the cheek! "No, no I was talking about the Ferengi. I hate those little trolls. Archer here proved to be quite adept at quelling the tempers of the Romulans, Andorians and Risians."

Picard looked aghast, "The Romulans, Andorians and Risians? Oh my dear." He closed his eyes only imagining what could have taken place on his ship.

Turning to Archer, Q went on, "Captain Archer, you will also be pleased that our dear Captain Kirk has not upset or harmed your ship. He played Sherlock Holmes for a couple of days and attempted to play poker at night."

Archer smirked, "Did Hoshi clean your clock Captain Kirk?"

Kirk leaned forward in the chair, "Well she did a pretty good job. We had fun." Pivoting towards Picard, "Captain Picard, I assume you were able to save the Enterprise?"

"You did that yourself Kirk. And a good job I might add. You were able to effect the survival of many people from the Lakul. You made a difference to everyone. Your death will impact not only your family and friends, but the Federation regrets your loss a great deal."

"I can't believe I'm dead. I've faced death many times in my career and now it's really happened. I always knew I would die alone." Kirk nodded to Q, "Any chance of you doing something to change my fate?"

Q's eyebrows arched, "You're kidding right?"

"Well I thought I would at least try."

"Q the silly games are over. Now we demand to know what this was all about."

Q closed his eyes and shook his head. "It wasn't my fault. It was a stupid bet. And now I have lost, thanks to the three of you. If you humans would have acted the way you should have, I would have won the wager but now I have to settle up. You all have no idea what you have done to me."

Archer inquired, "What was the bet Q?"

"I'm not going to talk about it." Q's face took on a most disgusted look. He looked up and caught the eye of the waitress, "Ma'am another round of drinks here."

Picard sipped on his drink after the waitress placed them on the table, and then turned to Q. "So it's reality you were testing?"

"Not so much reality Jean-Luc. As a matter of fact, I invented reality. If it wasn't for the Q Continuum, you would have no reality. The wager here was more a question of how the three of you esteemed gentlemen would react to a change in your reality. Unfortunately you all reacted in exactly the opposite of how I expected."

Several rounds later all four men were quite inebriated and the talk around the table centered on the past, the present and the future.

Kirk shook his head, "You know gentlemen, this table represents several generations. I mean, my god, just look at the uniforms." Each captain was dressed in the ranking uniform of the Enterprise to which they had been sent. The technology on the various ships must be shocking to each of us. I know your Enterprise NX-01 lacked the advances of my Enterprise. I'm sure Picard's Enterprise is more advanced than Archer and I could even imagine." Turning to Q, "This is what reality is all about Trelane or whatever you want to be called. Living your life no matter in whatever timeline you are in. Trying to do your best every day. Making whatever mark you can on humanity. Trying to leave the universe a better place than what you started out with. This is human reality."

Picard was nodding while Kirk was talking. "Absolutely, reality is taking what you get and doing the best you can with it. For myself and the two of you gentlemen, we chose not to marry and have families. History tells us that our reality was our ships named Enterprise."

Archer was surprised by that remark, "I never marry?"

"Your reality, my reality some other guy's reality. I've had enough of this thing called human reality. It's been fun boys. We had some fun, had some booze and now I've had enough. I have to figure out how to make this bet turn around in my favor. It's over."

Q snapped his fingers and looked over his left shoulder at Guinan sitting at the next table. She had been unseen by the others, shrouded in shadows.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Archer sensed that something was changing around him seconds before they actually did. He blinked several times trying to focus on where he was. As his senses coalesced and he became more aware. He tried to remember what he had just been doing. His most recent memories were becoming covered in cobwebs and couldn't quite recall what he thought he should be remembering. As the seconds went by his thoughts were becoming clearer.

"Funny, I don't remember falling asleep," he thought, but that had to be the reason he felt so strange.

Archer looked around his shuttlecraft making sure everything was as it was supposed to be.

Leaning back in his seat he realized that he must have really needed that rest because now he felt pretty good.

"Archer to Enterprise."

"T'Pol here, Captain."

"How are things going on the ship?"

T'Pol smiled inwardly. She knew he couldn't be away long from the ship without checking in. "Fine Captain Archer. In the hour since you have left all has remained copasetic."

"T'Pol prepare for my return. Extend the docking arms."

"So soon Captain? I understood you felt you needed some time away before we reached Earth for the negotiations."

"Well I guess I napped for a bit because now I feel pretty good. I'm cool, calm and collected."

"All right Captain. Prepare for docking."

"T'Pol I think we should check on the delegates."

"For what reason Captain? Everything seems to be quiet."

"I don't know. I just have this feeling that the potential is there for a problem between the Tellerites and the Andorians. Nothing concrete… just a feeling I have."


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Picard's eyes momentarily shut and when he opened them again, he experienced a moment of déjà vu. Normally he just dismissed those feelings but this time it was different. He couldn't quite put his finger on what was causing the strange feeling, but he just sensed something was amiss.

"Computer have we experienced any energy anomalies?"

"Negative. Energy readings have not fluctuated."

"Has our position in space made any unexpected changes?"

"Negative. We are still within the cluster of asteroids."

Picard felt a wave of dizziness and sat down before making a third inquiry to the computer.

"Computer, how long have I been in my quarters?"

"You have been in your quarters for 97.5 minutes."

Picard closed his eyes again and as things seemed to be clearing up, his suspicions that something unusual had happened were fading.

He sat for many minutes looking around his quarters. He had several possessions on display and usually they held a lot of pleasure for him. However tonight, he felt restless.

Try as he might, Jean-Luc could not concentrate on his paperwork. Finally he simply gave up and decided to go for a walk. He changed out of his leisure clothes into his uniform and wandered around the ship, and finally found himself at the entrance to Ten-Forward.

Through the portal windows, he could see Guinan as she tended to the patrons in the lounge. Jean-Luc entered the dimly lit room and sat down at a table in a quiet corner flanked on both sides with windows. Several minutes later, Guinan placed a drink on the table and quietly observed, "You look like a man with something on his mind, Captain,"

Picard looked up at Guinan and a surge of pleasure at hearing her voice went through his body. He felt his spirits lift and he regarded the dark woman as a very close, old friend. He felt their friendship spanned more than a normal amount of years.

"Please join me Guinan." He lifted the sugar-rimmed, linen-wrapped glass and sipped on the hot liquid. "Mmm… what is this beverage."

"It's an earth drink specially for those times you need an extra bit of comforting. It's called blueberry tea."

"Blueberry tea?"

"Actually it is made with earth liquors Amaretto and Grand Marnier. It has been a favorite in bars for several hundred years."

"Do you think I'm in the need of extra comforting?"

"Well you looked like you had something on your mind and I thought you could use something warm to drink."

Picard sipped on the beverage, "It is delicious, thank you my friend."

"So how have you been Captain?"

Picard took a deep sigh and another sip of the drink before he answered. "I feel a little at odds tonight. I just couldn't concentrate on my paperwork. After wandering around the ship I found myself here." He looked at his friend and smiled wanly.

Guinan let a winsome smile cross her features but didn't say anything.

While Picard's head was turned towards her, a shimmery apparition appeared in space just behind him.

Guinan was careful not to bring attention to the figure only she could discern at this angle.

Q placed his left hand on his hip and with his right hand he wiped imaginary tears away from his eyes while putting on the saddest face he could muster and shook his head in misery.

Guinan simply turned her eyes away ignoring the alien. When he realized he was being ignored, Q crossed his arms in front of him and vanished.

Picard had something on his mind and finally leaned forward and asked, "Guinan have you ever thought about having a little garden on the ship and growing some flowers?


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"That's it. Go."

In that split second between heartbeats, Kirk saw life and he sensed death. Time and space ground to a halt and he was totally alone. Before him the tendril of energy had split apart the ship and he was looking onto the vastness of open space. Behind him the ship hung motionless in the fraction of time before springing into warp.

He senses had slowed and he was unable to move. His mind was clouded. Kirk concentrated on his breathing. More than anything else, he wanted to continue to breathe. The circulation of blood in his veins had come almost to a stand still.

This was death. It couldn't be anything else but death. He hadn't beaten it this time. Cheating death had been something he had been able to do throughout his life. This time though, death had caught up with him. He was losing the fight of his life. It might just be the time to give in. He didn't know if he could fight it any longer. He felt tired. Very tired. It was impossible to move his head or his arms.

At that moment between heartbeats when all seemed lost, two orbs of light shimmered into existence, and formed into two beings suspended in space.

"He's not going to die!"

"Of course he's going to die. It's light out cherie. His number's up. Kaput. He has slipped the surly bonds of earth or the Enterprise in this case.

"No, I won't let him die."

"Why not? He lived his life and annoyed more people than anyone human should be allowed to. I say good riddance. It's about time."

"No Q. Not yet. It's just too sudden. This is not fair."

"Mon cherie all's fair in love and war."

"This was never about love or war Q. This was about testing humans and their realities."

"Exactly my turtle dove. This is human reality."

Guinan fairly bristled with indignation as she shouted, "Nothing about the Nexus has anything to do with reality."

She took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and looked at Q sideways through half closed eyes. Her mind whirled in a thousand directions. "You lost your bet. You know what that means don't you?"

Q's lips drew into a thin line and he shrugged his shoulders. He put his hand over his heart and lamented, "Never to interact with humans again. Oh my whatever will I do? I'm genuinely at a loss. I find the human race so fun to torment."

"How would you like to have your bet erased?"

Q looked down at his friend. "Erased? I thought our wager was iron clad?"

"I might be willing to let this one go."

"Really, what's it going to cost me, mon petite fleur?"

"Save Kirk."

"Oh you've really got to be kidding. Ask me anything but that."

"Take it or leave it Q."

Q stared evenly at Guinan. "Save Kirk and I am no longer bound by our agreement?"

Guinan had a decidedly disgusted but resigned look on her face as she regarded the male alien. "That's right Q. You don't have to stay away from humans."

Q clasped his hands behind his back. Although he was suspended in space, Q walked a circle around Guinan as if they both stood on firm ground. He had a contemplative expression on his face. Finally he stood directly in front of Guinan and stooped to meet her eye to eye. "Is this what you want mon amie?"

"Yes."

Q snapped his fingers.


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kirk felt the sheer pleasure of the manual labor. He hadn't felt this good in many years. His back didn't hurt and he felt like he could go on chopping this wood forever.

He looked up and saw a stranger standing before him. He didn't recognize the red and black uniform the stranger was wearing but it occurred to him it was Starfleet issue.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is." Picard answered


End file.
